Mine Forever
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: A sequel to "Mon Romano." I had a poll for this a while ago. Romano told Spain about THAT day, so, as promise, France took and locked him away for his pleasure... It's just one step for two completely destroyed minds... I'm sorry for my summary-telling "abilities."
1. Chapter 1

**Originally posted on Y!Gallery on 2010-12-14.**

**This is actually the second fic of a three-part (as of so far) saga.**

**THIS FIC INCLUDES S&M "ROLEPLAY," (In a later chapter) NON-CON, (rape) YAOI (boy on boy) AND THE START OF TWO MENTAL BREAKDOWNS!**

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I guess this would take place in... I dunno. 2050? Sometime in the future. It's slightly futuristic, I guess...

APHAPHAPHAPH

The first thing Romano noticed when he woke up was the feeling of soft pillows cusioning his head from the almost equally soft bed under him, with a warm quilt wrapped around him. The second thing he notices was how he couldn't move his arms or legs much, or close his jaw.

'Oh no...' Panick rose in his chest. 'Oh shit! Why?! Why did he have to tell France?! No... No!' He started thrashing around and screaming, trying to get atleast someone's attention. A voice coming from behind him told him that he succeeded.

"No one can hear you from outside this basement. We're thirty-five feet underground at the very least, with two solids doors and a stair case blocking us from getting out of here. One of which, is hidden, and I can assure you, no one is going to be able to find it."

He then realized that he was completely naked. Romano tried rolling over to see France by the only light source in the room so far- a simple table-lamp. He closed his eyes when France walked up to him to take off the ball-gag in his mouth.

"I-I didn't tell anyone... I swear! Sp-Spain found o-out himself..."

"Oh? And how did he find out if you didn't tell him?"

"H-He tricked me... He wore a... An ear-piece thing, that's apparently a really sensitive microphone or something. I-It was small! I-I swear I didn't see it! A-A-Anyway, it t-turned out that he hired some guys w-with a lie detector-"

"Huh..." France smirked. "You expect me to believe that?" He asked.

Romano's eyes widen slightly. "I-I-I j-just don't w-want to b-b-be hurt..." He whimpered.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you for telling Spain, or for lying to get away from pain, because now, you'll live with me forever!" France sat on the bed with him.

"Un-Understand! P-Please! I d-didn't tell Spain! H-He got the police to t-talk to me, and they s-said that if I refused to t-talk, I would be sent to a hospital un-until I do... S-so I told them..." Romano tried rolling over again.

"Well, it's too late now. I already paid the bounty hunters their money for getting you, so I'm keeping you."

"Th-Those were bounty hunters?!"

"Oui. Why do you think they made you unconcious in the first place?" Romano stared into the pillow under him in disbelief. "I suppose I should tell you everything before I leave you to get comfortable by yourself."

"H-How the hell am I supposed to do that?!" Romano pulled on the cuffs that were binding his limbs together.

France ignored the Italian and spoke loudly. "Lights on!" The lights turned on, making the both of them try to get used to the light. "Pretty much every thing in here has the option to be voice-activated."

He took out a key to unbind Romano's ankles, before getting off to get something off of the strangely clean floor. He locked the collar at the end of a long chain connected to the wall around Romano's neck. He then flipped Romano over to take off the cuffs on his wrists.

"That should be long enough to get any where in the room but the door." Romano sat up, noticing the large T.V. hanging on the wall for the first time.

"How did you...!" Romano looked at the door out of there, and back at the television multiple times. France just continued the mini tour of the basement.

"The T.V.'s voice guide is right here." France lifted up a lamenated piece of paper from a bed-table next to them. "There's the bathroom." He pointed to a small room without a door. "There's a fridge filled with food and drinks over there." He moved his arm to said fridge. "Help yourself to whatever you want in there. Right next to it is a pantry for foods that doesn't need to be frozen. There's a bureau filled with clothes for you in that corner there." He moved his hand again. "And I supposed that's it."

"But what if I need something that isn't here?" Romano asked through gritted teeth. "How am I supposed to tell you?"

"Well... I'm still working on that... I'm sure we'll figure something out soon... But for now, at least, I'll return every hour or so to check up on you." France opened the door leading to a tall staircase. "Amusez-vous!"*

Romano just curled up when France left. He didn't want to eat anything that France is giving him, didn't want the blonde to know that he was using the one form of entertainment that was given to him, and was too afraid to look at the "clothes" that France said he got for him.

He lost track of time when France returned. He was still curled up, covered in the thick blankets.

"T.V. on!" He heard the blond say. Then he heard a ringing noise in his ear before hearing people talk in Italian. He sat up to look at the big television. "You haven't done anything since I left? Not even cover yourself with the clothes I bought you?" France went to the bureau.

"I don't even want to know what kind of "clothes" you bought for me!"

"Why not? You may even like them." France tossed a button-up shirt to the Italian along with some boxers, sweatpants, and a pair of socks.

Romano stared at the articles of clothing. "What? What else do you have in there?"

"Only clothes like that. Maybe some jeans."

"Is that all?" He quickly put on the boxers under the quilt before anything else.

"That's all that's you'll find in there." France joined Romano on the bed.

"Perché a me...?"* Romano asked quietly.

"Parc que..."* France wrapped an arm around Romano's waist. "Je t'aime vous."* He kissed the Italian's neck. Romano tried getting away, but, although France wasn't too strong, he was still stronger than Romano. "How about we take a bath...?"

Romano shook his head. "I-I just got dressed! Let go of me!"

"Non. It's either this, or I take you right now." Romano immediately calmed down after hearing that. "Bon garçon."* He ignored the blood running between his legs, for now.

APHAPHAPH

Translations*

(French)"Amusez-vous" - "Have fun" ("Amuse yourself")

(Italian)"Perché a me" - "Why me"

(French again) "Parc que" - "Because"

"Je t'aime vous" - "I love you"

"Bon garçon" - "Good boy"


	2. Chapter 2

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I guess this would take place in... I dunno. 2050? Sometime in the future. It's slightly futuristic, I guess...

APHAPHAPHAPH

Romano woke up first. The Frenchman was still holding on to him in his sleep. 'So it wasn't a nightmare...' Tears pricked his eyes. He remembered yesterday. France wouldn't leave him be after the hour-long break he had, but at least he didn't do anything sexual last night.

He was hungry, but he didn't want to eat anything the blond holding him gave him. He didn't want to move, either, or else France might wake up.

Then again, he said "forever," as in, "no matter what." Romano still had a chance, and he was going to use it.

One quick motion. That's what it would have to be. The chain- he could use it to choke France to unconciousness. Putting his plan into motion, he quickly cut air from France's trachea. France woke up immediately and instinctively kneed the Italian right between his legs, making Romano's grip loosen to the point where France could free his head.

"And a bon matin* to you, too!" France yanked on the chain. "Why don't we start the morning off with a nice bath?" Romano was dragged into the bathroom, where he could see a pair of handcuffs tightly skrewed to the wall.

"No! Per favore!"* Romano struggled to get away from the other's grip.

France laughed. "Do you really expect me to forgive you after what you just attempted to do?" France quickly and roughly forced Romano's shirt off. He grabbed one wrist, dragging it him into the bathtub and the wrist cuffed to the wall, along with the other.

Romano sank to his knees so the cuffs were just a little above him. "Mi dispiace, mi dispiace..."* He started chanting over and over when France took care of the rest of his clothes.

"You're sorry for trying to kill me?" When he got all clothing off, he turned on the water to fill the tub.

"N-No, not kill... I don't want to go that far..."

France left the bathroom to grab some handcuffs. The clothes can wait until he has a way for Romano to contact him and nobody else. "I suppose I should be greatful that you won't attempt to actually kill me." He set the cuffs down on the counter by the sink.

Romano started crying when he heard the shuffling of clothes being taken off by the blond. "Whip me, burn me, cut my tongue off, just please... Please don't do this... Anyth-"

"Anything but this?" France joined Romano in the tub. "That line's kind of cliché, don't you think? Besides, I don't want to scar your pretty figure." Without any warning or preparation, (it was a punishment, after all) he shoved himself inside Romano.

"Aah! No! It hurts! Take it out!" Tears were streaming down his face.

"Of course it hurts. It's... Ah... It's a punishment, after all... J-Just be glad th-that I'm going slow for you to get used to me..." France started sucking on the Italian boy's neck.

"Ah... Ha..." Romano's breathing hitched and became heavy. He bucked his body up in the pleasure without meaning to. France's hand snaked it's way from his hips to his neglected manhood. "N-No... Sto-ah... Stop it..." France used his free hand to pinch Romano's nipples. "S-Stop!" The mix of pain and pleasure became too much for him as he came in France's hand.

The ring of muscle tightened around France after Romano got off of his high from the orgasm. "A-Almost... Done... Ah!" He filled Romano up with his warm, sticky fluids. When he was done, he actually bathed Romano- with shampoo this time. Then he worked on himself before slipping out to dry off and realized that he would need some clothes.

"I'll be right back. Stay put while I'm gone~!" He said, as if Romano could go anywhere. Romano pressed his head against the wall in front of him and quietly cried, but tried stopping the tears once he heard France come back- now fully clothed.

He grabbed the cuffs from before, locking one around one of Romano's wrists the second he unlocked the cuff bounded to the wall. He forced that arm behind the Italian's back before working on the other wrist- with only one hand this time- locking it behind Romano's back with his other hand.

France pulled the boy up from the tub and onto the lilac rug. He dried up Romano's body with a towel, always getting a feel for himself, making the Italian jump slightly. "You must be hungry by now."

Romano shook his head. "N-No... I'm not." He lied.

"But you didn't eat last night, and you haven't eaten yet today. At least eat something, no matter how small."

"How would you know I didn't eat last night?" He started shivering from being cold.

"It's... A secret." He smiled. Of course France had a little camera watching Romano's every move.

"Then let me put some fucking clothes on first."

"But, Romano, what if you need to use the bathroom when I'm not around? You very well can't use your hands in their current position. It will have to wait until I can get something installed here that allows you to contact me and only me."

"I'm fucking freezing! Do you want me to get sick?"

"Non, of course not! Go to bed, I'll make you warm and then grab you something to eat."

"...I'll only eating something that's still currently in it's package, and only if I can see you grab it and bring it to me."

"Are you afraid that I'll slip something in it?" Romano ignored the question. He sat on the bed while waiting. France grabbed a black plastic spoon from a bag and a sealed cup of applesauce. "Is this okay?" Romano nodded, not really caring. France set the items down next to the bed to cover Romano up to keep him warm, but making sure he was still sitting up so he won't choke.

"There." France opened up the seal from the little plastic cup before scooping some of it with the spoon and brought it up to Romano's mouth. He took the food in his mouth. France threw it in the small trash can next to the small desk when it was empty.

"I'll leave you be for a few hours. Hopefully, I'll return with something you could use to talk to me with even when alone, just in case. Au revoir, mon plus cher!"* Romano waited a few minutes after hearing the "click" of the lock when France left to get take advantage of what he could do.

"T-T.V. on..."

APHAPHAPH

Translations*

(French)"Bon matin" - "Good morning"

(Italian)"Per favore" - "Please"

"Mi dispiace" - "I'm sorry"

(French again) "Au revoir, mon plus cher" - "Good bye, my dearest"


	3. Chapter 3

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

This fic has slightly futuristic items that I made up in my head.

APHAPHAPH

"Here." France gave Romano a button with muliple holes above it. "Press that if you need something and I'm not here to help. It will send a loud beep in every room in this house, and it will send a message to my phone. You can speak to me through the speaker."

"Thanks. Now I can wake you up in the middle of the night and overall annoy you until you let me go!"

"You may try, but chances are, it would become a "The boy who cries wolf," where when you REALLY need me, I won't take you seriously." Romano, with nothing to say, stayed quiet. "Why don't I make you something to eat?"

Romano shook his head. "You don't have to... I have food down here, after all."

"But I insist! I'll make you a very nice dejuner~!"* France left before Romano could say anything.

"Damn it..." He layed down on the bed. "T.V. on..." A T.V. show about anorexic teenagers and dealing with the problem was on. He stared at the screen for a moment, before coming up with an idea that would- hopefully for him- work.

" T.V. off!" Romano panicked when he heard France's steps down the stairs.

France entered the room, chuckling. "You don't need to be so shy to use what is yours!" He carried in a bowl of what looked like little grains and vegetables in some sort of sauce.

"Wh-What is that?"

"It's couscous!(1) It's tunisian, actually, but if made right, it can be really good for you. Here..." He held out a spoonful to Romano's sealed lips. "Eat it, Romano..." Romano shook his head. "Sex won't be as enjoyable if hungry, Romano."

"Wh-N-No!" France shoved the spoon in the Italian's mouth before pulling back and keeping a hand (with the spoon in between fingers) covering Romano's lips.

"Swallow..." Romano complied, swallowing as best as he could with a hand covering his mouth. "Bon..."

France held up another spoonful, which Romano refused to eat again. He sighed, set the bowl down and pinched one of the Italian's nipples, making him moan in surprise. The food was forced inside his mouth again, and a hand covered it, again.

"I-I can feed my-" Romano quickly closed his mouth when he saw the spoon going near him again.

"Actually, I don't think you can, in your condition. Now eat, before I force you to in a very painful way that I'm positive you won't like!"

"I'm sure it's better than being drugged!"

France paused in surprise. "...You think I drugged your lunch?"

"Of course I do!"

"So you're not going to eat compliantly?" France dug into his shirt for an opened-mouth gag.

Romano's eyes widened. "Wh-What would y-you d-do with that? I... I'd only choke..."

"Not if I force a tube down your throat, it won't!"

"Wh-What? I'd rather j-just be spoon-fed..."

"Well, it's too late for that now, isn't it?"

"N-No... It's good... The food's good... I-I'll finish it compliantly..."

France chuckled. "Well, it's good that you like the food, mais,* you refused before, so I think a little punishment is needed, oui?"

"No, it's not!" Romano turned around and hid his face into one of the pillows.

"I think it is." France yanked on Romano's leash, making him fall backwards. France forced the Italian's jaw open and pushed the ring in his mouth and wrapped it around his head. Then France took the bowl of food. "I'll be right back~!"

Romano curled into a ball and shut his eyes tightly. He thought that, maybe if he acted hungry, he wouldn't have to have a tube shoved down his throat. He thought about the food from Italy to forcefully make himself hungry, just in case.

"I'm back, Roman-Oh? Are you that hungry?" Romano nodded. "Well, I suppose I could take the gag off, but for a price..." France set down the blender full of the now blended couscous, the tube, and the funnel he got upstairs. "Just say "I love you, France" with those pretty lips of yours..." He traced the Italian's lips around the gag.

Romano stared death at the blond above him at that request. 'I would never...' He thought to himself.

"Non? Okay then, you did this to yourself..." France grabbed the tube and carefully, but quickly, shoved it in Romano's throat. The tube went down about half-way before he grabbed the funnel and food. "Scream if you feel like you're drowning..." He forced a palm-full of food into the funnel. "Am I good?" Romano nodded, but with wide eyes.

France forced the whole content the blender held into Romano's stomach until it was all gone. Romano, afraid of any permanent damage, stayed as still as possible during the whole thing. When it was done, the tube slipped out of his throat and the metal ring was foced out of his mouth.

"Let me kiss those tears away..." France leaned down and kissed both of Romano's eye-lids. Then his kisses trailed over Romano's cheek, then mouth. He traced the lips with his tongue, but never actually going inside.

"S-Stop..." France instead, climbed on top of Romano and trailed his tongue down the Italian's neck, before sucking on it. "I-I said... Stop!" Romano kicked in between the blond's legs, making said blond double-over in pain.

"I-I guess I'll have to cuff your legs to the bed now..."

"N-No! I-I mean..." Romano took a deep breath, hoping to God that his little idea would work. "N-No sex... I'll... I'll live here with you... H-Happily..." He had a bad taste in his mouth when he was saying that. "But please... No sex..."

"But then all of the work and money I spent wouldn't be worth it." France lapped at one of Romano's nipples, making said Italian try to contain his moans. "So you might as well get used to this..." He brushed against the other light pink bud. "Unless you'd rather have me take Northern Italy? He is much more obedient, after all."

Romano gasped in anger and fear for his brother. "NO! Leave il mio fratellino* alone!"

"Then you should know what to do."

"I-I won't let you get near him..."

"And how exactly are you supposed to stop me when you're locked up in here?" Romano kept quiet. "That's what I thought." He trailed his hands in between Romano's cheeks, before entering a finger in the not-so-tight-anymore hole, making Romano gasp again.

"Now... Where is it...?" He searched around with his finger. "Is it..." He kept on going until Romano yelped a moany yelp. "Here?" France chuckled and continued to play around with Romano's prostate.

Getting his prostate hit constantly, Romano started struggling in unwanted pleasure. "Stop..."

"I'll stop when I get off inside of you..." France's breath against Romano's cock made it twitch a little. France chuckled before licking it from the bottom, to the top. There, he teased Romano's little slit.

"Mmmmgh!" Romano struggled to restrain from moaning.

"You seem to be having a good time... I'm feeling kind of left out..." France forced Romano's legs over his shoulders.

"N-Nno..." An idea popped up in the Southern part of Italy's head. "T.V. on!" They could both hear the ringing noise from the television.

"Do you think that will bother me and turn me off?" Then, without any warning, France entered Romano.

"Ah! No! No!" Romano shook his head frantically, as though he was trying to shake the fact that he knew what was happening to him off.

France grabbed Romano's member and stroked it just hard enough to make Romano's screams reach a greater volume. Romano tried looking at the large screen to distract him from cumming, but France soon caught this. "T.V... O-Off!" The screen turned black, and Romano no longer had a distraction.

Instead, he continued to stare at the turned-off television and let his mind wonder to anything else. Anything else but what was happening to him at the moment. He thought about Germany and everything he does- according to him, at least. It was working for the most part, until he felt something fill him up.

"Ah... I came first? Oh well." France stayed in, though not moving, and continued playing with Romano.

'Th-Think of Germany... D-Don't cum... Germany... Think of how he corrupted my brother... Germany... German-' "Aaah!" Romano's mental chanting failed as he came all over the Frenchman's hand.

France got up to wash his hands out before returning to the Italian to unbind his wrists. "I suppose you can't really get something to eat, or get dress with these on..." Romano curled up into a ball, holding his knees close to his face. "I have some work to do, but I'll return soon. And remember to press that button I gave you whenever you need something." France kissed the Italian's forehead before leaving.

Romano stayed in a tight ball, trying to cry quietly, but failing and turning his cries into wailing and sobbing.

APHAPHAPH

(1) It's like half of grains of rice, with different sauces and vegetables. It's goood!

"Dejuner" - "Lunch"

"Mais" - "But"

"Il mio fratellino" - "My little brother" (Though they're supposed to be twins, Italy refers to him as "Big brother.")


	4. Chapter 4

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"It's not like I don't have a reason to think that you're the one to kidnapped Romano- again!"

"For the last time, I never kidnapped him." France leaned his head against the cell phone while writing something down as the same time. "He probably told you that because you seem to think that I would do such a thing to him." He held the cell phone away from himself early.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WOULD!"

"Look, I'm just about worried about him as you are. I'm also trying to find him, and whatever Deity you believe in now knows it!" He screamed into the phone, trying to sound tired and agitated.

"Oh, yeah, and about your son, or little brother, or whatever, I asked around, and no one seems to know about your "son."

"Ask America about Canada, then. At least he should know who his own brother is."

"Wait, America's brother? So that would mean that you have tw- Don't change the subject!"

"Ah, mais, cher Espagne. You were the one who started talking about my son who I took care of more than Angleterre."* He pointed out that fact. "Well, I hope you find cher Romano soon... Au revoir!"* He hung the phone up on Spain.

"I should get done with my work soon so I can feed Romano again. I think I'll add something "special" to his dinner tonight."

Romano sat up on his bed while watching T.V. He wanted some kind of distraction from everything. At least he was provided with entertainment to do just that.

He could hardly believe that he's been here for five days now. He missed his little brother, and- although he would never admit it to anyone, he missed Spain. He brought his knees to his face and started crying softly.

"Je suis a la maison, ma cher!"* France called out when he entered the door. Romano looked up at him. "What is wrong, mon plus cher?" The blond asked once he noticed the tears in the Italian's eyes.

"I don't want to be here. I want to go home! Let me go..." Romano hid his face against his knees.

"Now, now... I'll have none of that." France placed the bowl down on the wardrobe that was placed next to the bed.

"Let me go home! P... P-Please!"

"Non! You will stay with me forever, just as I promised! Now, manger." He picked the bowl up again.

"I had to tell them... Don't you understand...?" Romano noticed the bowl just then. "What is that?" He asked in a whisper.

"You probably know it as "Francese zuppa d'aglio," French garlic soup."

Romano stared at it for a few seconds before grabbing it from the Frenchman's hands and ate (or drank) it seemingly eagerly. France chuckled while watching this.

"My, my! Someone's hungry! Don't eat too fast, though, or you'll get sick to your stomach!"

'That's the plan.' Romano thought to himself, but he still ate slightly more slowly.

"It really is great, seeing you so eager to eat something I made for you!" France smiled softly. 'Especially now.'

"I just want you to leave me alone!"

His smile shrunk a bit at that. "Well, that's not going to happen if you talk to me that way!"

"Well..." 'Damn it...' He needed France to be gone to do what he planned on doing. "I... I-I'm... Sorry... Okay?" He continued to eat. "I just... I don't know..."

"Don't worry. I understand." France carrassed the Italian's cheek. "You just need time to get use to this."

Romano moved away from the touch. "Whatever." He shoved the bowl back into France's hands. "I'm done."

"Was it good?" Romano nodded. "Good... I'll be right back in a few minutes, okay?" He nodded again.

As soon as France left, Romano ran into the bathroom. "Okay..." He brought a hand up to his mouth. "H-Here I go..."

He stuffed his finger as far in his throat as he could before his gag reflexes started going crazy. He puked out a little of what he just ate all into the toilet. He had to do this a few times, before he was satisfied with the amount of food- and possibly drugs- he lost.(1) He flushed it down as soon as he could and gave out some dry heaves.

He returned to the room and grabbed something cold to drink before plopping down on the bed again, watching whatever was airing on his television. France did return, as promised, but with a few bags full of items that he assumed was intended for him.

"I brought some toys for us to play together, Roma- Are you okay? You look horrible." France asked, seemingly worried. 'That's strange. By now he shouldn't be able to move... Did I not give him enough of the drug? That would make sense...'

"Y-Yeah... I'm alright..." Romano said, trying his best to sound convincing instead of stuttering. "Why?"

"Really? Because you look terrible." France placed his hand on Romano's forehead to check his temperature.

Another idea suddenly came up in the Italian's head. "Well... I really don't feel up to... "Playing," right now... That much, I can tell..."

"Can you move much?"

'I knew it! He DID drug me!' Romano smiled to himself a little in victory. He jumped off the bed and walked cirlces around the room. "Huh. Maybe my body's just turning fucking claustrophobic for being down here for almost a week."

"I can't trust you to leave right now..." France walked to the fridge and pantry to store food in them from one of his bags.

"Then when?!" Romano screamed. France chuckled.

"Whenever I can tell that you're truly in love with me."

Romano's eyes widen. "But... I... I can't stay down here... Forever..."

"Then you better learn to love me." He dug in another bag for something. "Come here."

"...Why?" Romano took some cautious steps back.

"I just want you to wear this!" France held up a red dress with a long zipper going vertically across from the back. Romano's eyes widen.

APHAPHAPH

(1) I had to edit this um... "Scene," if you will, when I found out a bit more details of, well... Making yourself throw up by doing this. Don't uh... Don't ask me HOW I know exactly how it happens... No, I DON'T have a bulimic problem... Bulimia problem? Whatever. Just uh... You can just blame my boyfriend, for unintentionally helping me find out...

WHEN YOU DO THIS, YOU ONLY PUKE A LITTLE AT A TIME! There! NO QUESTIONS ASKED!

...

I SAID NO QUESTIONS!

"Angleterre" - "England"

"Au revoir" - "Good bye"

"Je suis a la maison, ma cher" - "I am home, my dear" (Masculine)


	5. Chapter 5

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Romano walked backwards and bumped against the wall. "No."

"Oui. I'll be leaving you alone here for about a week or so to go to America for a world meeting, and I want to get some pictures of you."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't I part of the world?"

"Two Italies aren't really neccesary. Your brother will be enough to fill in your spot. Now then..." France got a hold of the chain leash connecting Romano to the wall and pulled hard on it.

"No!" France pinned him to the bed, holding Romano's wrists in one hand, and unbuttoning his dress shirt with the other.

"Relax! It's not like I'll take you..." He roughly pulled the shirt off. "Well, actually..." He pulled down Romano's sweat-pants. "Maybe I will." He tossed the pants and boxers away.

"No!" Romano tried kicking the Frenchman away.

"Do I need to grab a sedative from upstairs?" Of course he knew Romano would fight. That's why he put some pills to disintegrate in the liquid, but apparently it wasn't enough. Or, at least that's what he thought.

"Don't rape me... Not again... I'm not feeling good, so the last thing I need right now is a sedative..."

"But the only thing it would do is stop your movement for a few hours." France reached out for the dress.

"No!" Romano tried scooting back, but France's grip on the chain prevented him from doing so. "I refuse to wear a dress purely for your entertainment!"

"You, mon petit Romano, don't have a choice in rather you wear it or not." He grabbed some handcuffs, just in case. He pulled on the chain once again when Romano tried getting away again. "I don't know what you think you'll gain from constantly trying, and obviously failing, to get away from me." He forced the shoulders of the dress up to Romano's albow before quickly cuffing the poor Italian's hands together.

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Well, you see... I have to get on a plane to America tomorrow in the morning, so I'll need some pictures of you so I won't miss you as much."

"I hate you..." Romano hissed.

"As long as it doesn't mean that your body doesn't recieve pleasure when you're with me, I don't mind what you think of me. I'll pay any price to forever be with you..."

"Why me?! I never liked you! In fact, I've always hated you! You were alawys trying to take me away from Spain..."

"That's because you're so cute, and you looked unhappy with Spain."

"Couldn't you get the hint that I'd MUCH rather live with Spain then with you?! I hate you so much... You PUTTANA!"* Something finally snapped in France. He smacked Romano hard across the face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" France quickly zipped up the backside of the dress. "I try to be patient, but even the most patient of all saints has a breaking point, and you just broke mine!" He grabbed the boy's chin roughly. "You are **MINE **now! Everything about you belongs to **ME**! I worked HARD in getting you for CENTURIES! I am NOT going to give you up now just because _you hate me_." He hissed the last few words.

For the first time in his life, Romano was actually scared of the Frenchman. Sure, he had to try avoiding him all of his life until now, but he never felt this scared around France, of all people! He stared at the blond with wide eyes.

"Do. You. Under. Stand. Me?!" France said each word with a pause in between, and also raising his voice with every word he said. When no answer came to the Italian, France pinned him to the bed. "Answer me!"

"...Y-Y-Y... Ye-Ye-"

"In French, mon plus cher!"

"Um... Uh... Ou... Oui?"

France smirked. "Tres bon, Romano!" France trailed his hand up Romano's thigh just high enough to see enough of Romano's "vital regions." "Now stay still while France takes a picture, okay?" France stood up and took a picture on his digital camera. It had to be something that required a small memory card so he could hide it from everyone.

"What would you do if I disobey your every order? You said that I'm going to "be here forever." You also said that you don't want to "scar my beautiful skin." You rape me rather I do whatever you want me to do or not anyway..." Romano curled up into a ball. "I want to go home..."

France laid down next to him and ran his hand up Romano's thigh again. "I _will _scar you with a whip if I have to." His hand wrapped around the Italian's length, making said Italian gasp.

"Stop..."

France did stop, but only to quickly take a picture of the now half erect member. "If you're a good boy, I'll reward you with gifts and pleasure..." He licked the shell of Romano's ear. "I'll reward you with anything you want, as long as you can't contact anyone, other than me."

"I just want to go home- AIE!" He yelped when France pinched his ass.

"I said that you can't contact ANYONE but me!"

Romano remembered what France told him before, and decided to try and see if it would work. "...I-If... If... I... No, nevermind..." He gave up.

France was curious to know, now. "Continue."

"Just, nevermind! I already know the answer anyway..."

France wrapped his arms around the Italian. "What is it, Romano~?"

"I said, nevermind! You'll never just let me go, anyway!"

"Oh? So you were trying to make a deal with me?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Not until I finish." France pulled Romano's hips up high and spread his legs out enough to see everything.

"W-Wait a second! Don't!"

"I'm not going to fuck you... Yet." He grabbed a pink dildo from the bag with items still in it. "I'm going to let this do it first!"

He shoved the toy about half way in the Italian's anus, before turning it on full blast and shoved the rest in. He stood back and took a video of the boy's ass wiggling around in the air, until the southern Italian laid on his side and tried to- somehow- take the sex toy out.

"...'Kill...You...!" Romano hissed violently.

"But I thought that before you didn't want to kill me? You just wanted to make me pass out before."

"I h-hate you more everyday... It's kind of funny... I think "he c-can't possibly make m-ME... M-M-Me hate him m-more then I do," and then you do s-something like this!"

France half-listened while unzipping his pants. "Stay still if you want it taken out." Romano complied, and let out a small whimper when it was taken out. France literally tossed it aside after turning it off. Then he lifted Romano's hips again.

"No! You got your damn pictures! Now leave me ALONE!"

"But, Romano..." He lined him self up with Romano's abused hole. "...I want you so badly right now, it hurts!" He easily shoved his way in, making the other scream more in discomfort and not wanting it then pain or pleasure.

"Stop it! No! I hate you!... I... Spero che tu muoia di una morte tortuoso! Agh!"* He screamed when France started clawing at him. He wasn't doing it hard enough to shed blood, but it was still painful.

"What was that, mon cher?" France ran his thumb over the slit of the penis. "I wonder if it would damage your body to use this as an ash tray?"

"What?! No! I never thought you were THAT cruel! Now I'm scared of staying here..." He almost whispered the last sentence. "I want to get out even more than I did before!"

France started rubbing Romano's now limp member into life again. "Je suis desole.* That was a mean threat. I wouldn't do that to you." He leaned over and started sucking on the Italian's neck.

Romano tried not to moan, but failed. "Hurry up and finish already, you bastard..."

"Well, when you moan like that, it will go faster..."

"Too bad!" He screamed, determined to keep quiet.

France chuckled. "Then you can't yell at me if this takes a while..." France wished it could last longer. "Don't worry though. I can feel that it's getting close... And I can feel you getting close as well..."

"St-Ah! St-Stop it..."

"Why would I stop, when you're enjoying it so much?"

"Ah! No! I'm not! I'm not enjoying it! Stop!" He screamed and came at the same time.

"You don't like it, huh?" France took a few deep breaths before cumming as well. "Whatever you say, mon petit tomate."

"Don't call me that."

"What? "My little tomato?"

"Yes! That! Spain calls me that a lot, but I hate it when he does! I hate that nickname..."

"Really? I didn't know! Well, I should've been able to tell, knowing Espagne." France gripped the edge of the large comforter. "Well, get up. I'll replace this for you."

Romano got out of the bed and tossed himself under the large blanket for warmth before it was taken away from him. Luckily for him,- depending on how you looked at it- France gave him a few extra blankets that traps heat.

"You look so cute, curled up like that. Romano is very cute..."

When France came back, Romano was half-asleep from the exhaustion of the forced sex he had. He smiled and took off the hand-cuffs. "Lights off, T.V. off!" It became dark in the room. France covered the boy with the replacement comforter and kissed him on the forehead.

"... Hate... You..."

"I know, Romano. I'll see you in about a week."

APHAPHAPH

"Puttana" - "Whore"

"Spero che tu muoia di una morte tortuoso" - "I hope you die a torturous death" (Or something like that.)

(French) "Je suis desole" - "I am sorry"


	6. Chapter 6

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPHAPH

France lined himself up with his current partner's penis before letting it slide inside of him with a loud moan. His British partner grabbed onto the Frenchman's hips and bucked upwards.

"Hm... Angleterre..." France gasped when the other started moving. After a few minutes, he starts moving as well. It's been about three days since he left Romano alone to go to America, and he's been missing his daily action.

"Just understand that- ngh... I've been busy lately and you were the only one who actually came up to me to..."

France chuckled. "Whatever you say, amour."

He knows that this is a stupid thing to do, but the idea it self wasn't so stupid. Romano turned the shower on to as cold as possible while he was in the tub, and let himself get soaked completely before turning it off and sitting in the middle of the tub, waiting to get dry before sleeping ontop of everything on the bed.

This was the second time Romano did this. He figured that if he would get sick enough, he would need to see a doctor, and then he could get help from this french maniac that's locking him down in a basement.

Of course, he already felt sick, but it was only a cold. It wasn't bad enough to go see a doctor for. He's been trying to keep track of the days France was gone for. Luckily, France has gotten a plan for the television, so Romano could keep track of the days with just a simple command.

He's also only been eating food from the miniature refridgerator, to keep him both full, and still cold. France even decided to add some ice cream to the fridge while he's gone to America.

By the time France came back, Romano was fully clothed in bed, breathing heavily and burning with a fever. He tried contacting France when he could barely move. The problem was that he couldn't talk properly, but that was enough for France to tried getting away early as soon as possible.

"Are you alright?" France asked immediately when he opened the basement door. Romano was curled up in bed, practically heaving when he's trying not to cough. France put a pam to his forehead before pulling it back right away. "You're burning up!" France took out a key to open Romano's collar. He was clothed in pajamas.

"I don't want to have to make you even more warn, but I'm going to have to blind you, just in case." France took one of the pillow cases to tie around Romano's eyes, then he took out some cuffs to bind the Italian's wrists together infront of him. Then France carried him bridal-style out of the basement and into the garage.

"I'll take the bindings off when we get to the doctor, whom, might I add? He- as well as everyone else in the clinic- doesn't speak english, or italian." It wasn't entirely a lie. Most of the people who he would have to talk to, which would be, at the most, five, doesn't speak english or italian. "So any hopes of you escaping by making yourself sick can just die right now. Besides, I don't think you can talk. It didn't sound like it when you called me."

It's true that Romano pretty much lost his voice while getting himself sick, but he thought that he could at least write stuff down. Well, there was always that one word, "viol,"* but he doubts that he would be able to get something to write stuff with and on, or even if he could write in his condition.

'What was it... Four... Five days where I repeated getting myself wet until I got to this point?' He guessed. 'It probably wasn't really... I'm too tired to actually think...' He leaned his head against the tinted window, letting his mind wander.

"Are you tired? Of course you would be." France pulled his car to the side of the rode to get out, get back by the passenger's side, and let Romano's seat lean back. When the car started up again, the vibrations slowly rocked Romano to sleep.

APHAPHAPH

"Viol" - "Rape"


	7. Chapter 7

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you.

APHAPHAPHAPH

"The doctor said that you have pneumonia. He was really surprised that you survived, but he doesn't know that we are really nations, thus, don't die easily." France was talking to a Romano that was half-asleep in the moving car. "Did you hear me, Romano?" He didn't get an answer. "Oh well. I guess I'll have to try to tell you later."

"Lights on!" Romano was carried back downstairs to his prison again. The long chain leash was attached to his neck before the handcuffs and pillow case- which was being used as a blindfold- were removed. Southern Italy curled up in the big bed.

"If you're awake, then you should drink something with your pills before going back to sleep again."

Romano forced himself to sit up. He watched France get something for him to drink while trying hard not to cough. France put the glass of what is orange juice to the side to grab Romano's wrist and give him the pill.

"Take this." He handed the other the juice. "It's supposed to help you with your pneumonia."

Romano put the pill in his mouth and started drinking the juice that was given to him, before coughing it up violently as soon as he felt the pill go in. France put his hand on the other's shoulder. "Take slow, deep breaths." Romano gasped before he could breath properly. He sucked in as much air as he could before letting it out slowly. "Bon."

France got up to grab a hand-cloth from the bathroom to wipe Romano off of the fluid. Then he unbuttoned Romano's top and took the thick comforter from the bed. "Did you cough up the pill?" France asked while tossing a dress shirt on the bed.

Romano shook his head. "No..." He whispered.

"Good, because you need that pill. You also need to drink lots of fluids." France grabbed a neatly folded up comforter from the bottom self of the bureau (which was usually locked) and a remote from ontop of it. "Oh yeah, this T.V. has a remote..." He muttered to himself sarcastically.

"How do you forget something as simple as that?" Romano asked before coughing again. He stopped himself this time by trying his best to breathe again.

France shrugged. "I dunno." He put down the items to grab and hand the Italian the glass again. "Drink."

Romano took the glass, then a deep breath before drinking almost half of it. "...You won't let me go, even if I'm the damn most obidient anything, or the most unbroken anything, you ever seen? Isn't there anything I could do...?"

"Non. You are mine and mine only." France stated simply.

"...What if... What if I... Were to... Love... You?" Romano whispered.

"You said that that would never happen, so even if you were to say that you love me, I won't believe you." France leaned over for a kiss, before Romano stopped him by practically slamming his palm with the frenchman's forehead.

"I'm sick, remember?"

"Desole... I'm sorry. I guess it was just instinct."

"...Leave me alone..."

"Not until you finish drinking what's in that cup."

Romano growled quietly but drank the rest of the juice anyway. "There." He pushed the glass towards France, who took it. He curled back up on the bed. "Now leave me alone." He muttered.

France sighed. "I'll put the remote here." He took it and placed it on the bed-table. "And the button to call me here." He placed said item on the bureau. He left Romano so the Italian could get some rest.

It was two in the morning now, and France decided to stay in the house instead of moving to the one that Spain knows, just in case Romano needed something. He's been needing a lot throughout the night alone.

Romano woke up, needing to go to the bathroom. He decided to turn on the T.V. for light before getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom, but on the way there, his vision became blurry and his head started spinning. Before he knew what was going on, his head met the cold floor. He groaned in pain and tried reaching out for his little "save me" button on the side-table. He grabbed it from the corner of the table and held on to the button for a while.

"Lights on! T.V. off!" France searched for the Italian in bed, but couldn't find him. "Romano?" He heard a groan of pain, and found him lying next to the bed, on the floor. "What happened?" France asked while picking Romano back up to his feet.

Romano kept quiet about it, not wanting to humiliate himself. He continued walking towards the bathroom even though he could barely take three steps without getting dizzy and almost falling over.

France rushed over to hold Romano by his armpits. "Where are you trying to go?"

"...I'm trying to go to the bathroom..." Romano whispered. France smiled maliciously.

"Then let me help you out..." He supported the Italian until they were infront of the toilet.

"You can go, now."

France hummed. "Non, I think I'll stay." He smirked and pulled down Romano's pants and boxers.

"NO-!" Romano started coughing heavy coughs.

France panicked. "Okay! Alright! Calm down! I won't look, so just let me hold you steady, okay?" He turned his head away against Romano's back.

Romano closed his eyes half-way in embarrassment. When he finished, he washed his hands and let France guide him back to the bed.

"I'll stay down here with you, just in case you need anything else." France lied down next to Romano.

Romano ignored him and quickly went back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Romano hugged one of his many pillows while waiting for France to return with breakfast. It has been a few days, and he felt better, but not good enough. He still felt sicker than he ever has been before this.

He's been drinking whatever he was given a lot, seeing how it seems to be making him feel slightly better. Especially when he would feel cold on the outside, but his insides feels like they're burning, which would happen a lot.

He gladly ate when food came, layed back down, and mumbled something. "I want a heater..."

"What was that?" France asked.

"I want a heater, so it's not so damn cold in here all the time. You could block the cracks from the door so it won't just escape. I also want a rug, so it's not so damn cold on my feet whenever I walk. Even with socks on, it's freezing!"

"Then let me take your temperature." France held out a thermometer that he grabbed with the food. Romano opened his mouth, but France waved his finger at him. "Nuh-uh!" He then flipped Romano to his stomach.

"N-No! Stop!" Romano tried to struggle with the little energy he had.

France pulled Romano's pants and underwear down partially before sticking the thermometer in his anus.

"No..." Romano started getting a little dizzy from yelling and struggling before.

"One-hundred and two. You still have a fever..."

Fevers were good to Romano. That meant that France wouldn't raped him, or even do some foreplay without the sex. His eyes started getting heavy when France pulled his pants back up and covered him with the blankets.

"A rug and a heater, right? I'll go get them for you, then." France kissed the top of Romano's head before leaving him to sleep.

France returned with the promised items not even an hour after he left. He checked his laptop on the webcam downstairs so he could watch almost Romano's every move. He decided not to put one in the bathroom though, to give the Italian some comfort. Romano was still asleep. He figured that Southern Italy would be sleeping for a while still, unless woken up, of course.

France closed his laptop and went his way downstairs. The rug would have to wait until Romano's fever ends so he could have the energy to place the rug where he wants it. France plugged the heater in and turned the dial to about half-way. It was right next to the T.V., so Romano could change it if he wanted.

He lie down on the bed next to Romano to take a short break before going back up stairs to make lunch for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Romano woke up with his hands cuffed behind his back and him being bare from the hips down. His temperature was normal yesterday, so he was pretty sure he knew what was going on.

"Bon matin, mon cher!"* France climbed over Romano to undo the buttons of his shirt. "It's been so long since we've made skin-to-skin contact."

"Get off... Of me!" Romano kneed in between France's legs. He was smacked on his face before getting the unwanted weight off of him.

"You really are a slow learner, aren't you?" France just stood up to get a spreader-bar from a drawer that's normally locked. "Would it be easier for you to understand if I put it in simple terms?" He cuffed Romano's ankles together at each end of the bar.

"Go away!"

France ignored him and started stroking Romano's waist lovingly. He leaned down to catch his lips with Romano's before quickly slipping his tongue in his mouth, which was bitten almost right away.(1) He smacked Romano across the face.

"If you can't use your mouth properly..." France shoved an item in Romano's mouth before tightening it behind his head. "Then why use it at all?"

Romano screamed through the new ball-gag that has been forced into his mouth. He screamed louder when he felt an erection pushing against his hole.

"What's wrong? Do you think you deserve some sort of preparation, even after you kneed me in the balls and made my tongue bleed?!" France hissed as he shoved his way in half-way, not really enjoying the screams from the other.

France started out slow, earning a grunt for each time he entered again. Those grunts turned to high-pitched screams when he went faster, and then a loud moan when he hit the right spot. He smiled, aiming for that spot every time to hear more of those pleasurable moans.

"Don't look away from me... Show me those beautiful eyes of yours..." Romano couldn't understand through the exhaustion and- though he wouldn't admit it to himself, even- pleasure. France grabbed his chin to force him to face the other.

"Tres beau.* Ngh!" France moaned and went faster. "Ah... Ah... I... I love you... Romano... I..." He finished up, collapsing on the boy under him from exhaustion. Eventually he slipped out, removed the spreader-bar, and layed down, hugging Romano.

Romano started sobbing his eyes out. 'You love me?' He screamed through the holes in the gag. 'You LOVE me?! If THAT'S what you call love...'

"Shush, Romano..." France tried comforting him by rocking him gently back and forth, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Romano only cried harder. To make things worse, he was still hard.

APHAPHAPH

(1) My computer ate this part of the fic. It was hotter then shown here, but because of my computer, you get a half-assed version instead.

"Bon matin, mon cher" - "Good morning, my dear"

"Tres beau" - "Very beautiful," but "Tres" would usually have an accent mark above the "e..."


	10. Chapter 10

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

France held onto Romano until he calmed down. Romano wasn't really sure why he suddenly bursted into tears, but he wasn't going to think about it. France removed the cuffs and gag from him.

"You still need some attention." France noticed Romano's obvious hardness. "I can easily help you with that..." France spreaded out Romano's legs so he could get in between to suck him off.

"Ah! Ah... St... No... I... Ah!" Romano gripped on the bed under him. France was skilled at this. Romano couldn't help but to buck into the Frenchman's mouth. The blond smiled around the cock in his mouth to the Southern Italian's reaction. "Fra... Ngh..." Romano breathed heavily after finishing up.

"You taste good, Romano." Romano didn't say anything. "I bet you're hungry." He turned away from France. "Answer me, Romano."

Romano turned to France to talk, but as soon as he opened his mouth, tears stung his eyes and he looked away again.

France sighed and walked to the door. "I'll be right back with lunch."

Romano heard the "click" of the lock being put in place. 'Why would he need a lock anyway?' He thought to himself. 'It's not like I can even reach the door.' He took a deep breath. "Lights on..."

He then stood up and walked to the bathroom. There, he stared at his reflection on the mirror. There were dark circles around his eyes. Tears started falling from them, making his vision blurry in the process. Next thing he knew, his head connected with the mirror. He just stood their, letting the blood run down his face and the newly cracked mirror, not even realizing the damage. His hands were firmly pressed against the wall, making it look as though he did this on purpose.

"Romano!" He felt himself being pulled away from the mirror and being thrown on the bed. France grabbed a pair of hand cuffs to lock Romano to one of the posts on his bed. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Romano stared at France with wide eyes. "I-I..." France pushed him down on a mountain of pillows to get the glass out of his head. "Uh... I..." His head was being wrapped around in a torn up pillow case.

"I'll need to get you a new one later..." France whispered more to himself.

Romano reached up to his head to touch the makeshift bandage. "I-I-I..." He started shaking.

"Do you need a doctor? Do you need to be watched twenty-four hours a day, for however long it takes?"

"I... I don't..." He brought his fisted hands above his eyes. "I... Uh... H-Hold me down..." He whispered. France complied without a second thought. He hugged Romano, trapping his arms in his own embrace.

"What do you need?"

"D-Don't leave me alone..." 'What am I saying?!' "N-Nevermind..." He changed his mind suddenly.

"I can't leave you alone when you're like this."

"I-I'm sorry... Please... Leave me alone... I h-hate you... I hate you... So much..."

"That won't make me leave."

"But-"

"No, Romano."

"...I can't..." He looked at the bowl of food. "Not without choking... Help me... Please?"

France held out a spoon to Romano. "Say "ah." Romano opened his mouth, but as soon at the food left the spoon, he breathed in and started choking on it a little. France patted his back to help him cough out the food. "We'll wait to feed you, then..." France put the food to the side for now.

"H-Help me get better... P-Please... Help... I'm scared of being alone right now..."

"Do you... Do you think that you're going to harm your self again?"

"I don't know... I don't even remember hurting myself before..."

"Maybe you're still sick. I don't know the mental effects of pneumonia, if any, but..."

"...Tired..."

France held him while laying down with him under the blankets. He moved his arms around Romano's waist. "Too hot?"

Romano shook his head. "No..."

"Good."

"France...?"

"Yes, Romano?"

"Wh... Why are you spending all of this money, just for me..."

"I think you know the answer already."

"No, I mean... Nevermind... I think I need to get out..."

"I won't let you outside." France unlocked the chain to the wall, and unlocked the cuff from Romano's ankle. "However, I will allow you to get some fresh air..."

"Th-Mgh..." Romano got dressed and grabbed the bowl of food- just in case.

"You're welcome." France chuckled, leading the Italian boy upstairs. There, he opened a sliding glass door to get the spring air in through a screen.

Romano sat infront of the screen, looking outside. He noticed that they were surrounded by grass, trees, nature, but no one else. No other houses in sight. He took a deep, calming breath. He started eating again when he felt like he could without choking.

France sat at a table, watching Romano watch the outside world, while eating as well. He saw Romano setting aside an empty bowl. 'That was fast.' He thought.

Then he saw Romano standing up to stretch. Then suddenly, Romano yanked on the chain, catching France off guard and making the other end of the chain slip away from him. He opened the screen door and ran off.

"Merde!"* France screamed and got up. He rushed to his car, starting it up before going after the run-away Italian boy. He opened the glove-box and took out a surprisingly long whip when he got close. France turned his car infront of the boy, to get in Romano path.

France got out of the car and flicked his wrist so the whip wrapped around Romano's thigh multiple times. He tripped Romano and dragged him across the ground until he was right in front of France.

"That wasn't a very smart thing to do." He crouched down to cuff Romano's hands behind his back. He then stuffed Romano in the back of the car before driving back home.

Romano stared at the roof of the car, breathing heavily. "At least that felt good, to be able to run like that..."

"Ah, oui? Bon. That's good, because I'm not going to allow that ever again."

"If you don't, then I'll go crazy and hurt myself again..."

"Then perhaps I should cuff you to a pole or something. Punish you outside. It's not like anyone's around to see or hear. Then again, I can't think of any place outside where I can cuff you to..."

Romano, however, wasn't listening. He was nodding off already, though he was forced to wake up again soon, seeing the ride was a fairly short one.

"Oh, non Romano! You can't go to sleep yet! You still have your punishment!"

Romano groaned a little. "Do you really want to punish me after what happened to my head today?"

France paused to think of something to say. "...I have to make sure you won't run off again."

He dragged Romano out of the car and carried him bridal-style into a closet. He said something that Romano didn't understand, but he didn't pay attention to that once the door leading down to the basement appeared from behind a wall. He wrapped his arms around France's neck when he was being carried down a the stairs, afraid to fall down and injure himself even more.

France chuckled. "Being affectionate now won't get you anywhere."

Romano growled. "I'm not being "affectionate," I'm being careful."

"That works too. 'Don't want you to fall down the stairs, after all."

"Esattamente."* Romano muttered.

"Your punishment, I decided, won't be terrible." France set Romano down on the bed before locking the chain leash to the wall again. Then he locked the cuff that was already on the bed around Romano's ankle again.

"You're lucky you're feeling a lot better after that, otherwise this "punishment" wouldn't be so benin."*

He locked all of Romano's remaining free limbs to the posts of the bed. The chains were just long enough for Romano to move his arms and legs slightly. Then he grabbed a ball-gag from the same place he got the cuffs to lock it around Romano's mouth.

"Your punishment is to be stuck like this over night. You can't do anything without me. I'm going to watch you eat, and I'm going to watch you go to the bathroom. You know how to contact me if you need anything." France left Romano alone after that.

'Right now I just need some sleep...' Romano tried getting comfortable before nodding off back to sleep.

APHAPHAPH

"Merde" - "Damn"

"Benin" - "Mild" (It normally has an accent mark above the 'e,' though.)

(Italian) "Esattamente" - "Exactly"


	11. Chapter 11

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

France walked in carrying a bottle of wine with a smile on his face. "Hello, Romano. Do you know what today is?" He asked, knowing that the boy couldn't talk, but he could still move his head. "Yesterday was the day that you've been here for a whole month!"

France sat down on the bed and removed the gag from Romano. He looked away from France, not knowing what to say to that. France grabbed his chin and made him face the other man. Romano tried looking away again, but France had a strong grip of his chin. He instead averted his eyes to whatever he could.

"Are you afraid of me? You've been avoiding looking at and talking to me all day." Romano still didn't say or do anything. "Come on... Tell me something!" Romano flinched a little at the raised voice, making France wince.

"I don't have anything to say..."

"...Are you hungry? How 'bout a bowl of spaghetti?"

Romano shrugged. "I don't care..."

"Are, you, hungry?" France asked again. Romano only nodded. France sighed. "Can you say "yes?"

"...I can..."

"Then why won't you?"

"What's the point...? It's not gonna change my situation..."

France sighed frustratingly again before setting the bottle in the little fridge- where Romano couldn't get it. "I'll be right back~!" He left after saying that.

"...T.V. on..." Romano started watching whatever was on to get his mind off of everything. He was almost worried of biting himself while alone. He still didn't know what had happened when his head connected to the mirror and broke the glass the night before.

France fed him the mostly chopped-up noodles just to be cautious. Romano didn't seem to mind much. When the bowl was empty, France took out two plastic cups and filled them with a little of the wine he brought downstairs earlier.

"It kind of feels weird, having to use plastic cups instead of wine glasses for wine, but if it'll keep you safe." He handed Romano a cup.

"I'm not suicidal, just tired... And home sick..." He took the glass and stared at the contents inside.

"Well, it's better to be safe. You really scared me, yesterday." France took a sip of his wine, and urged Romano to do the same. Romano tried lifting his hand to his mouth, but the chain prevented him from doing so.

"Here..." France unlocked the chain for Romano, who downed the whole glass in one sip. He winced at the taste, but not minding it. He layed back down, waiting for France to lock his wrists away from his mouth again. His head was swimming and his body felt hot.

"Are you okay?" France asked, concerned. Romano looked at him, before pulling him down into a heated kiss. France's eyes widen at the sudden attack. His plastic cup went flying, getting the sheets wet. France broke the kiss. "You know... That was expensive wine you just wasted..."

Romano looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "I don't care... God! Unlock the other chains already!"

"I can't do that, Romano..."

"Why the hell not?!" Romano groaned in frustration. "God damn it! Why the hell did you have to drug me?!"

"Drug you?" France tilted his head.

"Yes! You drugged me! With an aphrodisiac!"

France smiled. "Non, I didn't drug you. However, in small amounts, alcohol can seem like an aphrodisiac." He ran his hand up Romano's legs, making the Italian shiver.

"F-Fuck..." Romano gasped.

"Not right now." France started sucking on Romano's neck, making him moan loudly.

"I-Idiot... How can you if my clothes can't be taken off and thrown aside..."

"It is possible..." France whispered in his ear. "But it would be kind of awkward..." He nibbled on the other's ear lobe while unlocked the other cuffs holding down Romano's wrist. Then he trailed his hand down to Romano's jeans, palming his obvious erection.

"France, please!" Romano unconciously bucked his hips up into France's touch. France unlocked the cuffs around Romano's ankles. Then his hands worked on Romano's jeans, slipping them off with his boxers with them.

France's hands trailed under Romano's cheeks, teasing his hole before slipping inside, making Romano gasp at the intrusion. He groaned when the finger started moving around before another one was added with it. Romano started pushing against the fingers stretching him until they were pulled back.

"You might wanna lay on your stomach for this."

Romano did so, burying his face in one of his many pillows in the process. He allowed France to spread his legs out. He felt France's hands spreading his cheeks before the Frenchman bent over to stick his tongue in Romano's anus, making said Italian gasp in surprise.

"Spaaai-Ah...Fr..." Romano screamed into the pillow, trying to be careful not to make the mistake of yelling out Spain's name instead. When the tongue left, he whined in frustration, before feeling something harder push against him. "Ah!" He moaned when France started to slowly enter him.

France sped up as time went on. Romano gripped at the comforter under him while grunting every time France would push in again. "Ah! Francia!"* He moaned when his prostate was hit. France slid a hand under Romano's hips to stroke his member, making Romano moan even more. "Fra... France... Mgh!" He came all over the bed and France's hand.

"What a mess... Ah... Romano..." France lifted Romano's hips up to get deeper.

"Ah-ha! France! Stop!" Romano felt himself being filled with a sticky substance. France layed down next to Romano so they could both catch their breaths.

"I-I'll be right back with cleaner sheets and such..." France said, pausing to take a breath every now and then.

Romano got off of the bed so France could grab his comforter. Then once he left, Romano walked into the bathroom, trying hard not to notice the mirror, to take a shower. After cleaning out his mostly healed cut, he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"...Dizzy."

"Ouias?* So I probably should stay in here to hold you up, then."

Romano growled quietly. "Actually, I'm done."

"You can just keep the water on, then. I'll take a shower by myself, then." France feigned sadness by sniffling jokingly.

"Whatever." Romano stepped out of the shower to dry off while trying to ignore France's gaze and the mirror at the same time. He grabbed some clothes to sleep in and layed down on his bed. The noise of water running made Romano drift off to sleep.

When France was done with his shower, he spotted the sleeping Italian right away. France smiled gently, getting into bed with him and hugging him close. "Bon nuit, Romano." He kissed the back of Romano's head.

APHAPHAPH

Translations*

(Italian) "Francia" - "France"

(French) "Ouais" - "Yeah"


	12. Chapter 12

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"No!" Romano struggled against France's grip.

One mistake. One stupid, tiny mistake got him in this position this time. Romano woke up earlier than France, who wasn't holding onto him in his sleep for once. Romano was fairly hungry, for once, so he left the bed, waking France up by the change in weight. Of course, seeing Romano completely naked first thing in the morning got France in the mood.

"We both just woke up! I'm fucking hungry, and I just want something to eat!"

France just smiled. "I got something for you to "eat." Romano snapped and slapped France across the cheek. They were both shocked by this. "What's the matter? You seemed to have enjoyed it last night."

"That's not true! Damn it... Leave me alone, and make me something to eat while you're at it..."

France got off of Romano. "So if I give you something to eat, you'll cooperate?"

"I never said that!" Romano got up to grab some clothes, before France stopped him.

"Those aren't necessary right now. Either way, I plan on taking you after breakfast." France took the clothes from Romano, putting them back. He got a key-only pad lock from his pants that were laying on the floor to lock the bureau.

"Fuck you!" Romano attempted to punch the blond frenchman, but instead he just barely missed him.

"No, actually you're the one who's going to get fucked." France chuckled slightly before leaving the basement to make something to eat.

"Damn it..." Romano covered himself up on the bed. "I hate you!" He screamed, hoping the other could hear him. One month. It has already been a month since he was trapped down here. He could tell that he's been getting weak.

'Maybe I should just...' He started crying. 'No... But... But then, how else are they...'

France was staring at Romano while the boy was eating, which annoyed him. "Stop watching me eat."

"Why are you hiding your body? It's such a shame."

"I'm hiding it from creeps like you!"

"If you're done, then put that bowl aside."

Romano gave a low growl, but continue eating anyway. He was trying to get every last bit, to stall on time, until France caught this and took the bowl away and set it on the small fridge.

"You must've been very hungry to try eating every bit and crumb." France opened his white robe, revealing his 'vital regions.' Romano looked away, until France took his chin in between two fingers and turned it back. "Look."

Romano looked for a second before averting his eyes away. France sat down on the bed with him, grabbing the Italian's wrist and pulling it forward towards his 'regions.'

"No!" Romano tried pulling his arm away, eventually getting his hand back from the Frenchman. France pushed Romano on his back, crawling over him and grabbing his wrist again.

"If you don't remember, you slapped me earlier. Just be lucky I'm not hitting you." He ran Romano's hand up and down his length.

Romano gasped. "St-Stop..." He looked away, eyes tightly shut. "Just hurry up and leave me alone..."

"You don't like foreplay? So it's okay with you if I just take you dry? Well, if that's what you want." France forced Romano's legs over his shoulders before pushing against the unprepared hole.

"W-Wait, I... Ah...!" Romano threw his head back against the pillows. France kept a steady pace, just fast enough to hear the other's grunts. He would get the occasional moan from hitting Romano's prostate every now and then. Then France reached down to wrap a hand around Romano's length before pumping quickly, making said italian's moans louder.

Romano didn't fight it. He figured that if he cooperated more, then more of France's people would visit the southern part of Italy. Then Spain, as well as a few others, would get the hint and save him.

"You know, that face you make when I take you like this, just makes me wanna fuck you harder." France panted.

"St-" Romano bit his lips, keeping him from saying anything. The more he refused France, the more of his men not visiting south Italy. "God! Just- Ah!" He came all over his chest and stomach.

France went a little faster when the muscles tightend around his cock. He looked at Romano's face, and thought about how he owns that very same face, in his mind at least. He unloaded his seed deep inside of Romano, catching his breath before pulling out.

"Beautiful... Tres beau."

"I hate you..."

"That hurts, Romano, really!" France feigned sadness.

"Good! Leave me alone already!"

"No, I don't think I will. I don't think you deserve to be alone with that attitude."

"Why the fuck not?! Don't you have work or something?"

"Not today!" France smiled. He went into the bathroom to get a rag and run it in hot water to give it to Romano.

Romano took the rag and walked into the bathroom to wash himself off with it.

France walked in after him, staring at the broken mirror. "Do you want me to get rid of the mirror?" He asked, concerned.

"...Sì." The mirror brought him bad memories of after it was broken. "I don't think I was thinking when I broke it..."

"Oui. You told me that before. I'll be right back with a skrewdriver, then." France unlocked the pad-lock to the bureau before leaving the basement.


	13. Chapter 13

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Romano ran a hot shower when he heard France leave. He figured he could get himself the rest of the way clean while he was alone. "Ah!" He sank to his knees and held his head, which was suffering from a pounding headache suddenly, right where he hit it a few days ago.

He felt himself being dragged out of the tub by his armpits, and a towel rubbing against his skin, drying him off. He saw a blurry figure turn off the water, before the same figure's hands were wiping away his tears and picked him up.

He felt four metal rings clamp around his wrists and ankles, forcing him to spread his body out on the bed. He was covered in about four layers of different types of blankets.

"T-Too hot..." Romano whimpered. He heard a sigh before the comforter was rolled up at the foot of the bed. France placed a hand on Romano's forehead, who moved his head away. "Head hurts..."

"Why did you hurt yourself? Or do you even remember?"

"I didn't... It just started hurting during my shower..."

"I'll be right back..." France left the basement once again, leaving Romano to pant and struggle from the heat he was feeling.

France came back with a thermometer still in it's package, and some disinfectant gel for cuts. "Lights on!" France sat on the bed. "Let me see your head..." He pushed away Romano's bangs to inspect the mostly healed cuts. He figured it wouldn't hurt to run the gel on it. "This may feel cold."

Romano sighed a little in relief to feel something cold on his skin, but it didn't last long as the gel quickly warmed up to his body temperature. "Damn it... Turn off the heater..."

France took the thermometer out of it's formally plastic seal. "Open your mouth, tongue up." Romano complied, and soon felt the cold metal tip being forced under his tongue for a second, before it was pulled back.

"Normale..." He set the stick back in the plastic opened package before getting up to turn the heater to one level. He didn't want Romano to get too cold, then sick, after all. Then he finally went into the bathroom to work on removing the cracked mirror.

"Sp-Spain... I miss Spain... And Veneziano... Oh Dio...* Let me out! Let me go home!" He struggled against the chains holding him down to the bed.

France rushed to Romano's side. "Calm down, before I tranquilize you."

"That won't help me! I... I'm actually considering suicide because of you..." He whispered. He started to break down, crying.

"You can't kill yourself, as a nation."

"I can hurt myself, in more ways than just physically. I could always refuse to repress thoughts..."

"Would anything help, even just a little? No, I will not let you go, or contact anyone."

"N-N-..." Romano paused to think. "I-Italian music?"

France smiled. "Anyone specific?"

"Could you get me a big list of music in some kind of music player? I don't care what the player is, or where it's from, just as long as I can listen to music... And... C-Could I get a bunch of movies, as well...?"

"Of course! Just give me a minute to find a pen and some paper." France left, and Romano smiled slightly for the first time in at least a month.

When France came back into the basement, Romano listed every band and movie that he knew that Spain knows he likes. He was hoping to give Spain, or somebody at least, the message that he was being kept in Francis Bonnefoy's basement.

"Anything else?" France smiled at the Italian boy.

"No... Except, maybe, leave me alone, and use the time to get those."

"Of course." France kissed Romano's forehead. "I'll return par l'heure du diner."* Then Romano was left all alone, chained down to an oversized bed, just remembering about the mirror and reached for the button to call France back- barely saving it from falling.

Romano had to speak loudly. "You forgot about the mirror."

France went back down the stairs and into the room again. "If it will help, then I'll work on moving it for you."

Romano smirked again. 'It seems like I got him trained...' He thought to himself.

APHAPHAPH

"Dio" - "God"

"Par l'heure du diner" - "By dinner time"


	14. Chapter 14

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Romano woke up when he felt someone pulling on his hair.

"Are you awake, plus cher? Wake up!"

Romano yelped in pain. "Ack! Let go! What time is it?!"

"I dunno. Who cares. Get naked and spread your legs."

"What?! Fuck you! I was asleep and I want to-!"

France yanked his head until they were face to face. "I gave you an order, mon petit." Romano could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"You're drunk?" He asked, though he could already guess by France's actions.

Romano, not doing was he was told, was making France lose his patience with him. He ripped Romano's shirt off, making the buttons fly everywhere. Then he pulled down Romano's pants and underwear.

"Finger yourself. I want a show."

Romano shook his head. "I-I'm not gonna give you a fucking show!"

"Fine. Si vous insistez."* He pulled down his pants, forced Romano's legs to spread, and pierced right into him without any preparation. He didn't even take it slow.

"S-Stop!" Romano gasped. "I-It hurts!"

"You're the one who refused to prepare yourself, so it's your fault that it hurts." France dug his nails into the Italian's hips, almost making them bleed.

Romano sank his face into a pillow, and cried into it. "Francia... Stop..."

France instead, leaned over to bite, and naw on Romano's shoulder until it bled.

"Ah! France! Stop! Stop!"

"Shut up!" France bit Romano's neck to get the point across.

So he did just that. Romano didn't want France to hurt him more than he already has. He waited for France to finish, never once getting hard himself. When he was finally let go, he crawled into a corner of his rug to curl up.

"...'Erre..." He heard the Frenchman say.

'...Air? What about air?' Romano asked himself, but not really caring.

France woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned, not wanting any light. He could only vaguely remember what has happened the night before. Giving in, he turned the lamp on by voice, seeing how it's pitch dark in the basement without any light.

The first thing he noticed when he could see was the lack of the southern part of Italy on the bed with him. "Romano...?" He groaned and looked around, finding the Italian on the floor, who had obvious marks on his body. "Mon dieu... Romano! Wake up!"

Romano was already awake. He could barely get any sleep, on the uncomfortable, cold floor. "Leave me alone... Just... Please..."

France sighed deeply. "What did you do to yourself this time?"

"It wasn't me, asshole!"

"Not so loud!" France held his pounding head.

Romano scoffed. "Serves you right..." He took a deep breath. "How can I bite my back? Or... O-Or rape myself...?"

France slowly registered what Romano said. "Mon Dieu... I... I'll be right back..." France left the basement, leaving Romano alone.

Romano ran into the bathroom to see if the mirror was finally gone- it was. He sighed in relief, but he wasn't as relieved as he thought he would be. 'Oh no...' Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He grab and push his little button.

"Romano?" He heard the Frenchman's voice.

"...I'm gonna go crazy again if you don't let me go..."

France quickly ran down the stairs again and into the underground room.

"I'll be too much trouble for you. You might as well just release me before I go insane and kill myself... Or you."

At this point, France was starting to doubt the threats. Even if they weren't just threats, he could easily stop them from happening. "Is that so?"

France picked up and pulled on the leash, choking Romano in the process. He dragged his prisoner to the bed so he could cuff him to it again. He kept one end of the chains attached to the bed just in case this happened again.

"This just sounds like a cry for help to me, at this point." France reached over to rub Romano's nipples gently.

"Ah... Francia... I..." Romano started crying. "I... I-I get it... So will you please... Stop...?" He felt what little pride he had left go crawling to a corner.

"You get what?" France crawled over Romano's body, brushing his skin against his own lips and breath.

"I... Dio..." He turned his head away. "I-I'm... Y-Yours... Okay?" He finally admits. Tears started to fall freely from Romano's face.

"Yes, I know that." France started sucking on Romano's neck.

"Francis!" He gasped. France stopped and sat up on Romano.

"Francis?" I never heard you call me that before!" He playfully tugged on Romano's hair curl.

"France!" Romano threw his head back. "Oh Dio... France..."

France stopped and looked at Romano, who was flushed red and panting. He continued tweaking at Romano's hair curl, making the Italian gasp and moan again.

"Oh~..." France's mouth curled into a twisted, devious smile. He leaned over and took the curl into his mouth, sucking on it gently.

"France!" Southern Italy tried moving his hands down, but was pulled back by chains. "Fuck! I-I need more..."

France reached down to gently squeeze Romano's vitals, making said Italian scream in pleasure. "What will you do for me if I make you come?"

"Wh-What do you want?!" Romano screamed, not really caring at this point.

France chuckled. "Oh Romano..." He reached down to rub around the ring of muscle. "I think you already know..."

"Th-Then take me... Oh Dio... I just want to cum..."

France grabbed a bottle of lubrication to cover himself in it so it wouldn't hurt Romano so much. He positioned himself before pushing in slowly, making them both moan once he was fully engulfed inside.

"Hurry up..." Romano scratched at France's now clothed back. He was pushing against the Frenchman to speed up the process, until France had his fingers rubbing against his curl and his mouth sucking his neck again.

"Mio Dio! I'm gon-nah...!" Romano ejaculated all over the both of them. France followed soon after.

"Why the... Sudden change of heart?" France asked between his panting.

Romano looked confused. "What?"

"Finally accepting your fate even though you were yelling at me less than an hour ago, telling me to let you go? That's not really like you, Romano."

Romano looked away. "...You don't know me..."

"I know you enough to plan out a way to keep you locked in my basement." Romano started crying silently. "How am I supposed to clean you up, hm?"

"I dunno! God... Just... Whatever. I already know you won't leave."

France took his messy shirt off. "I guess a bath will be okay..." He said, remembering the chains bolted into the wall. He cautiously unbound Romano and led him into the bathroom, where he locked the Italian's wrists to the wall and started up the water.

"I'll be right back, okay? Don't do anything stupid. Just... Think about how nice this bath is going to feel..."

Romano looked down. "Just... Hurry back... I don't want to let my mind wander too much..."

"I understand." France reached out, but pulled back right away, deciding to leave Romano for the moment, even if slapping his ass was tempting to France.

"Um... Are you gonna... S-Send me to a hospital...?"

"Why would I do that?" Romano answered by looking away. "Oh... No... I don't think so... Of course, I would send you to one where you can't communicate with anyone anyway, so you'd be better off down here in my care."

'I didn't think it would work, anyway.' Romano sighed and let France wash his body.

"I want to hear it again..." 'Though I doubt it will make you feel any better...' France thought to himself. 'Oh well, I suppose.'

"Hear what again?" Romano asked, honestly confused.

"Who do you belong to?"

'Oh...' Romano looked away, muttering a sad "you," before sobbing into his bound arms. "I belong t-to y-you..."

France smiled ever so slightly. "That's right, but hey. Shush... It's not all that bad, is it?" France poured water on Romano's back. "You have good food, protection, you can have just about anything you want, and all I want in return is your body."

"Like a common whore..." Romano added.

France winced. "N-No one knows you're here, though, so no one knows that you're doing this..."

"I'm forced to sell out my own body, bastard!"

"...Not all the time, you aren't. Close your eyes." France covered them with a free hand, just in case, before pouring water over Romano's maroon hair.

"Sometimes I'm just forced to give up my body for free..."

France unlocked Romano to the wall of the bathroom. "Besides, you're not really a whore. Whore's has more than one client to have casual sex for money with strangers, which makes people look down on them." He used the towel to dry Romano up.

"Prostitution." Romano stated blankly.

"It's really the same thing. People just consider whores to be the ones having sex for free, or something. What it comes down to is the people labeling others." France dragged Romano into bed to bind him with chains again.

"Whatever."

"I'll come back with lunch, plus cher." France kissed the Italian's forehead and left.

APHAPHAPH

"Si vous insistez" - "If you insist"


	15. Chapter 15

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**This is the point where Romano... Gets more used to life in France's basement, I guess... I dunno how else to describe it, I guess-ah...**

APHAPHAPH

Romano was lying down on his bed, listening to the music he got recently. France told him that because he was attacked when France got drunk, the music and movies were "free," meaning that he got a day off from sex.

Just a day, though, so that meant that France would be deprived of his usually daily dose of sex. He tried relaxing on his bed as much as he could before France came to visit him.

"Are you enjoying your musique, plus cher?" France asked. Of course, Romano couldn't hear the question. "Allo~?" France sat on Romano's legs, startling the younger boy. He paused the song and took the ear-buds out.

"Wh... What do you want now...?"

"I just want to play a little with my Romano~!" France reached out for Romano's hair curl.

"W-Wait! Wait a second!" Romano turned his head away. "Are you having sex with other people?" The question has been bothering him for a while, and he finally asked it.

"Wha- Uh..." The question threw France off a bit. "O-Only once... It was with England, when I was away in America. But, in my defense, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and got lonely, so... A-Anway..."

"Oh..." Romano looked away.

France was losing interest with the way the conversation was going. "C-Come on, now..."

Romano sighed. "I'm not in the mood..."

"But I am... And I own you." France stroked Romano's cheek, down to his chin to lift it up.

"But I'm really tired... Couldn't we just... Cuddle?"

France contained a chuckle. "You really are so cute! Now, get naked. You'll be able to sleep better after this, anyways."

"I'm not in the mood..." He repeated.

"Then I'll have to get you in the mood." France reached over to rub the hair curl, making Romano gasp and moan.

Romano tried pushing France away. "W-Wait... Wait a minute... Stop..."

France pulled back. "What's wrong, mon plus cher?"

Romano reached for his music player to lock the system, saving energy, and put it to the side. Then he tried getting out of bed, before France pulled him back.

"What do you think you're doing, mon petit?"

"I... Was going to take my... Um... Clothes off..." He said, semi-sarcastically.

"My, we're eager today, aren't we?"

"I just want to get this over with..."

"Mais, I like foreplay..." France stuffed his hand in Romano's pants

"A-Ah!" Romano yelped in surprise.

"What do you want?" France asked in a whisper.

"I... Uh... I want you inside me..." He said, succumbing to the pleasure.

"How do you want me inside? Where is the entrance, and what's going to enter?"

"Uh... I... I don't care! Just... Uh..."

"You're not coming until you answer. Your mouth, or your ass. You know that hole of yours just sucks me in greedily, but what about your mouth...?"

None of the ideas were all too appealing to the Italian, but he knew the one he was more used to, kinda. "I-I want your fingers... I... I want you to prepare my body for you..."

France chuckled. "You certainly became a greedy little slut, haven't you?"

Romano slowly shook his head. "I-I'm not a slut..."

"No, of course you aren't... I'm just saying things because you're just finally broken, aren't you?" France snaked his hand over to grope the Italian's ass, making Romano jump.

"Well-! Wh-When you try everything you could think of to avoid th-this, and it never works... Stop... I can't focus on my talk-ing!" He yelped when France slipped in a finger and started moving it around.

"Romano is so cute... After fighting for him for so long... I'm so happy to finally have him... And now he's a broken pet, just for me." He entered a second finger. "Je t'aime vous,* Romano..." Now a third finger was helping him stretch the hole for something much bigger.

"I still... I hate you... Ah! Fuck!" Romano screamed when France found his prostate. He was leaning against France, panting and moaning.

"I think you're ready for me, don't you?" He sucked on the Romano's neck.

"Yes! Just get on with it!" Romano felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

France chuckled, removing his pants. "I would suggest that you do the same thing."

Romano got off of the bed to strip completely naked for France, who reached out to grab Romano, and shoved his way inside, making him scream.

France forced Romano's hips up and down his shaft, making them both moan and scream. Romano reached up to touch his hair curl, but was stopped by France.

"Francia, please! If I can't, then won't you?!"

"Do you want me to?" France asked while thrusting upwards, ramming into Romano's prostate.

"Yes, please!" He begged in pleasure.

France reached up to rub his "pet's" erogenous zone, making Romano scream.

"Damn it... I don't want to finish already..." France muttered angrily, to himself. "Mmh... Romano..." He reached over with is other hand to rub Romano's vitals.

"L-Let go... I... I'm gonna..." Romano groaned.

"Go ahead." He thrust upwards, ramming into Romano's prostate again, making said Italian explode in an orgasm.

"Francia..." Romano whispered, putting his head back into France's shoulder, waiting for France to finish.

"That's a good boy... A-Ah..." France finished deep inside of Romano.

Romano was released and lying on the bed, sweating and panting, along with France.

"I still hate you... I hate you for taking me away from everyone..."

"I know, Romano..."

"A... A-At least you... You take good care of me..."

"Of course I do!"

"I... I don't want to die... I just get... Lonely, without anyone to yell at..." He admitted.  
"I'm so tired..."

"Then sleep, Romano. I'll be right here if you need me..." France yawned.

"I uh... I wanted to talk, but..."

"We can talk, mon cher petit."

"I'm too tired now, since you raped me..." Romano growled the last few words.

France giggled. "It wasn't rape this time, now was it?"

"Well it wasn't consensual... I didn't want it."

"At least you enjoyed it..."

Romano got off of the bed.

"Where are you going, mon cher?"

"I'm thirsty... Aren't you?"

France smirked. "Now that you mentioned it..." Romano threw a bottle of water on the bed. "Merci~! Now join me in bed, s'il vous plait."

Romano joined the frenchman in bed like he was told to do. He was sitting on one side of the large bed, drinking water to cool himself down.

"I miss being outside... This isn't fair..."

"Go to sleep, Romano."

"...Alright..." He complied. "Lamp off..." Romano lied down next to France. He slowly went to sleep.

APHAPHAPH

"Je t'aime" - "I love you"

And, I know that I scatter French I words around, even when they're not really necessary. I don't really care. XD


	16. Chapter 16

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

And also, "Zey are so close, yet so far." I guess Harle's (from Chrono Cross, owned by Square Soft/Enix) a fan. (*selffacepalm*)

APHAPHAPH

Romano was comfortable, to his surprise, even though France wanted him to lay on France's waxed chest,(1) with his cheek pressed against it, while both of them were naked. A hand was gently placed on his back. France was looking for something on the huge television to watch at the moment, while Romano tried resting on France's chest.

"Can I ask you some questions...?"

"I have the right not to answer."

Romano paused to think. "What are your hobbies...?"

"Well, I like to cook and I enjoy reading sometimes."

"Favorite movies?"

"Um... I enjoyed "Cyrano De Bergerac,"(2) c'est classique, et* "Indochine"(3) was also very good. What are yours?"

"I guess I enjoyed "Roma, Città Aperta..."(4) South Italy wasn't as much of a movie-goer as, say, America.

"Ah, I see... That was in the list, if I remember correctly?"

"Yes, it was." Romano could feel something poking him, and he shivered.

"Go on, plus cher..."

Romano sighed and started lapping at one of France's nipples, while pinching the other.

France moaned. "There's still one hand left, being unused..."

Romano whimpered as he brought the hand behind him before placing a finger inside of himself. He figured that he should prepare himself for France's girth, seeing that France could always just take him without preparation otherwise.

"Bon garcon... You're learning, aren't you? Though your other hand is slacking..."

Romano whimpered again, bringing his other hand to rub his regions against France's.

"Ah... Just like that... You're a good Romano, aren't you...?"

"Not when you say things like that..."

"We'll see... Take your fingers out. I want to feel your "embrace."

Romano withdrew his fingers. "Hurry up..."

"As you wish, cher Romano." France bucked his hips upwards, and with some help from Romano, got it in easily.

"Ah!" Romano moaned in surprise. He brought his arms around France's neck, letting him do the rest of the work.

"I love you..." France whispered in Romano's ear, placing a hand on the back of his head. "I love you so much, Romano..."

"If you loved me so much, then you would let me go..."

"I don't want to let you loose, wondering constantly if you're doing sexual acts like this with anyone else, or even loving anyone else."

"But I do love someone else..."

"And what can you do about it, hm?"

"Damn it... Stop talking, bastard..." France bucked his hips up extra hard, making Romano yelp.

"Then think only of me, forever, if it bothers you so much to think of the impossible freedom for you..."

"It does, damn it!" Romano leaned his face forward between France's chin and shoulder, crying softly, breath hitching whenever France bucks his hips upwards.

"Romano..." France reached up higher to tweak the sensitive hair curl.

"Francia!" Romano gasped. "Ah... Mmah..."

"What was that...?"

"N... Nothing..." Romano was too embarrassed to ask for more.

"Nothing?" So I'm good just the way I am?" France asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Romano's mouth. "Or perhap I'm going too rough on you?"

"Damn it, you're never this slow..."

"So you want me to go faster, then? You might as well just tell me what you want..."

"What I want, is to go home..."

"You are home... Now tell me what you want from me..."

"I want you to hurry the fuck up, damn it!"

France giggled and sat up, bringing Romano up with him. France brought Romano's hips up, and back down, ramming right on his prostate. Romano didn't hold back his moans, knowing that it pleases France enough for him to finish sooner.

"Do you want more, mon plus cher?"

Romano gasped. "Yes!"

France chuckled. He reached over to grab the Italian's vital regions, pumping his hand up and down Romano's shaft.

"France! France... Ah... I'm..."

"You're... What? What are you...?"

"I'm... I'm y-yours..."

France moaned as he came deep inside of Romano. He pulled Romano off of him, placing him on the bed, stomach first, to continue playing with him. "Romano... My Romano... J'amour vous, Romano..."

"Francia-ah!" Romano came over his bed and France's hand.

France dragged Romano off of the bed to replace the sheets Romano just got dirty. Romano crawled back on the bed, crying softly against the many pillows. He heard the door opening and got up right away, screaming, "Wait!"

France turned around. "Oui, Romano?"

"Y-You're just gonna leave me?"

"I need to work. Running a nation and a half requires such thing."

"And... A half?"

France smiled. "Your brother asked me to help him run Italy while you're gone. Didn't I tell you already? I mean, how else are you not dying down here, and how else am I getting all of this money for you?"

"You're doing what?!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, though, does it? You're mine!"

Romano looked away. "I... Um... I don't want to be left alone..."

"I have to work, plus cher. I'll be right upstairs, so I won't be far."

"Then take me with you..."

"I can't, remember?"

"I won't run away this time! I... I'm sorry..."

"How can I trust you, when all you think about is Spain, or getting away."

"I tried once and I failed... Damn it... Don't leave me alone..."

France sighed. "I replaced everything glass with plastic, but if you're really worried about yourself, then I guess I'll have to chain you down to the bed again..."

"Then get me a water bottle or something while you're at it, and don't yell at me for being "selfish," either. If you don't like doing my every whim without a please or thanks, then you can just let me go home."

France chuckled. "I obviously don't mind. I'll do what you want right now, avec plaisir."*

France only connected Romano's feet to the bed this time, so Romano could grab and drink the water given to him. "I'll be back to feed you, okay?" Romano didn't say anything, so France just left.

"Damn it..." Romano hugged his legs. "I miss being to do... Everything..." He whispered to himself.

APHAPHAPH

(1) I think it was in the... Christmas 2009 comic?

"Please settle for this!

(PS: Chest hair was shaved.)"

(2) A French classic, apparently.

Anyone who've seen "Roxanne," well, the movie's based on Cyrano.

(3) A great movie that I've never got to see the ending too. T-T

My French I teacher, for some dumb reason, lent it to a friend IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CLASS WATCHING IT, and NEVER GOT IT BACK!

(4) I just got it off of a list of famous Italian movies. *Shrugs*

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MENTIONED MOVIES! Thank you.

"C'est classique, et" - "It's classic, and"

"Avec plaisir" - "With pleasure"


	17. Chapter 17

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Romano was laying down on the bed, shirtless, while listening to whatever was on T.V.

"France... May I see you? Or... Are you busy...?"

"Non, I'm not. I'll be there in just a minute, amour."

Romano sat up. His heart was beating a little quickly, hoping that this would work, even though he knows what he would have to do.

"Is everything okay, Romano?"

"Y-Yeah... It's just... Um..." He sighed nervously. "Um... A... Deal..."

"A deal, mon cher?" France tilted his head, confused but curious.

"Yes... I... I want to go outside, so... Um... If I... I... Make you..." He turned away, face flushed red. "C-Cum... Before you make me... Um... Then I have to be outside for at least an hour..."

France smiled. "And what if I win?"

"What... What do you want...?"

"I want to take you to a... "Special club."

"Wh... What kind of a... "Club?"

"You know what "S&M" stands for, right?"

"What?! I... No!"

"Then you're not going to be outside, ever again."

"But! Um..." He looked away again. "...Twenty hours, with some of Spain's tomatoe."

"I don't think I can get any of Spain's tomatoes without him being suspicious."

"Then twenty hours, and a day without sex... And a tomato, from anywhere..." He's been getting cravings for tomatoes, lately.

"Alright. 'Sounds good to me."

"Um... N-No sex, and no playing with my hair curl."

"So just fore play, then?" Romano nodded.

France practically pounced on Romano, trying to undo his pants. "France! Stop! T-To fast..."

"This is your game, isn't it?" France stuffed his hand in Romano's pants.

Romano yelped and pushed France away before trying to get his pants down enough to grab France's regions and jerk him off.

"Non, non. I'm not going to lose, Romano!" France pushed Romano on his back, sucking on his neck and returning his hand inside of Romano's pants. He used his other hand to probe the boy under him at the same time.

Romano thrashed about, eventually getting free from France, and leaning down, stopping right infront of France's regions. France took Romano's hips, yanking him to his face and taking Romano's vitals into his mouth.

"Ah!" Romano moaned, finally taking France into his mouth as well.

France's finger returned to Romano's ass, making the Italian gasp and his mouth started slacking, making France smile.

Romano repeated France's actions, stuck his finger inside of France, and brought his other hand to massage France's testicals and moaned around France's regions, making a small vibration through-out France's body.

Though France was must more experiance at this, and much more focused on making Romano cum, instead of his own pleasure. He copied Romano's actions, knowing exactly what he was doing. Then he shifted his body so Romano was on the bottom, and pulled back out of Romano's mouth.

"No..." France pinned Romano down, forcing the finger out of him, preventing Romano from doing anything. "No! I don't... I don't want to..." Romano struggled under France, trying to get the man off of him to get back on top.

Romano started breathing heavily, his eyes were glazed over with lust and un-released tears. "No..." He closed his eyes, trying to relax his body to get this over with. "France... You might as well let me finish the job... It would be more... Painless, for me..."

France waited a few seconds before lowering himself back down into Romano's mouth. Romano yelped with France in his mouth, as he came into the other man's mouth himself. France took Romano out of his mouth, panting.

"I won..." He whispered, releasing deep inside of Romano's throat. "I won, Romano. We'll go tomorrow night, after dinner."

Romano walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on and sitting under the water, bringing his legs up to his face and his arms wrapped around them. France came into the small room.

"I won't leave you for the night."

Romano's head snapped to France's direction. "Why not?!"

"You were so desperate to stay around me last night, but now you want to be left alone?" Romano turned his face away. France climbed into the bathtub with the Italian man. Romano scooted further back into the tub.

"Come here..." Romano shook his head. "Come here, Romano."

"No..." He whispered.

"They won't hurt you, unless I tell them to. They won't do anything to you without my permission. Now come here."

Romano turned the water off and crawled over to France, who hugged him against his chest. Romano wrapped his arms around France's neck, whispering a weak "Tired" into the blond's ear.

France carried the Italian out of the tub, dried him up, and set him on his bed. "Good night, mon plus cher." France fell back onto the bed, next to Romano. "See you tomorrow, amour."


	18. Chapter 18

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**If it's not obvious yet, I don't edit ALL of the chapters... But this one, however, I did. I had to edit this one quite a bit...**

APHAPHAPH

"I would be called your maitre,* where you would be called my "esclave"* or "chouchou."* France was telling Romano while watching the boy eat. "If you're still hungry after returning home," he made sure to put emphasis on "home." "Then I'll make you something more than just a light diner."

"The more you talk about that, the more tempted I am to throw this plate at you."

"You do that, and I'll give someone permission to spank you with a paddle."

Romano quickly shut up after hearing that.

After he finished eating, France took the plate and went back upstairs. Romano ran to the bathroom to get rid of the food quicky- like he hasn't had the chance to in a while. He still didn't trust France enough to just give up completely.

He cleaned out his mouth with some mouth wash, and right before spitting it out, swallowed it instead. He checked the labels for anything that looked like the Italian word for "alcohol." He couldn't find any words that could be, but he drank about a quarter of it down anyway, just in case there was alcohol in it.

After, he just sat on the bed, waiting patiently for the hellish night he knew he was going to be spending. When France returned, he returned with some items. "Strip." Romano was hesistant, but he obeyed eventually.

France had two pairs of handcuffs, one around Romano's wrists, and the other around his ankles. A gag, with a ball that had many holes through it, wrapped around his head. A blindfold, a dildo, shoved into his anus, but not turned on quite yet. Then France clipped some things to Romano's nipples, making him scream and almost pull away, if he didn't know any better.

They had a short chain dangling down to bells, instead of weights. France wanted to hear Romano's every movement. He put a collar around Romano's neck, forced a cock-ring around Romano's penis, and clipped a leash onto the collar.

Romano was picked up, carried to a car, and was set laying down in the backseat. France could hear the bells jingling when Romano shifted to lie on his back. The drive took less than an hour, but not by much.

France pulled Romano out of the car gently, setting him on the floor. "Crawl." Romano obliged, not being able to get up anyway. He followed closely behind France, not wanting to choke, until he heard a bunch of people, and stopped where he was.

France tugged on the leash. "Come on, Lov-..." He stopped himself before saying "Lovino," making it sound like he was saying "love" instead.

"Ce n'est pas Francais, est-il?"*

"Non. C'est l'anglais. Il ne comprend pas le Francais."*

"Oh? Ou est-il?"*

"Je ne sais pas."* He lied. He knew perfectally well where "Lov" was from.

"Ah. May we... "Pet," him?"

"Oui, but only "pet." Oh, and try to avoid tugging on or even talking about the curl on his head. It kinda embarrasses him."

Suddenly, a few pairs of hands- Romano couldn't tell how many right now, were molesting him. They were tugging gently at the clamps, groping his ass, and rubbing his constricted "regions."

Romano tried snapping at the owners of the many hands, but the more they were molesting him, the less he groaned in frustration, and the more he moaned in pleasure. He heard the words "super mignon"* a lot.

"Alright. That's enough for now. This is his first time being out like this in public. Besides, I payed extra to give everyone a show on stage."

Romano made an unintelligent surprised noise in hearing that, before getting dragged away again. He could tell that he was forced up some short flight of stairs. France helped him stand up so he could unlock one of the cuffs, force it around what Romano could feel was a pole, and locked it around Romano's wrists again.

France zipped down his pants and pulled it, as well as his boxers, down just past his hips. Romano was too busy focusing on all of the noise of other perverts, that he didn't notice France's actions until his hip was grabbed and he felt the dildo being pulled out. France was then pushing against him.

Romano struggled slightly, before France slid his hand to take Romano's regions, trying to avoid the ring, not wanting it to slide off just yet. He pushed the rest of the way in, making Romano scream at the intrusion.

Once France got a steady pace, he licked the back of Romano's ear, suck on his neck, made tiny bitemarks on his shoulders... With his free hand, he reaches up to untie the blindfold.

"Look..." He whispers.

Romano's bright amber eyes opened to looked around. It seemed as though everyone was looking at him. Some couples were having sex while watching him and France. He closed his eyes again and turned his head away, breathing heavily. He could feel his face burning a dark red from embarrassment.

He yelped when his prostate was hit. He could hear France's breathy chuckle, before hitting it again and again. Romano would moan quietly at this point, mind getting hazy from the pleasure.

Then, when France pulled the cock ring out, he gasped and moaned loudly. The pleasure was too overwhelming for him to notice France slipping out of him.

Romano sank to his knees in exhaustion. His cuff was taken off of his wrist, before being locked back in, without anything around the chain this time.

"Are you going to clean him out before you leave?" Someone asked.

France chuckled. "I've never given him an enema, before." Romano gasped.

"Well, now is a good time. We have multiple equipment for this set up." The man said in semi-broken english.

"You mean, I would have to use a used hose?" France's brows knitted together in disgust.

"We have new ones."

France smiled at this. "So you want more of a show?"

The man smiled. "Of course."

"Lead the way." France dragged the unwilling Romano across the room. Eventually, Romano gave up, the hard floor becoming too rough on his knees. The chain on his wrists was locked to the floor.

Romano tried talking around the gag, trying to protest, until an unfamiliar object was shoved deep into him. He screamed and struggled... Eventually it became too much and he gagged from the pain, dry heaving with his face close to the floor, and his hips high up in the air.

"Are you okay, mon chouchou?" France pulled out the special hose, replacing it with a finger to keep the water in. With his other hand, he relunctantly took the gag off. "Are you okay?" He repeated his question.

"It... It... Hurts... I feel like I'm gonna..." He gagged again. "Take... It... Out... P-Please... M..." He hesitated. "M... Ma... M-Master..."

France's eyes widen in surprise before smiling again. He took his finger out and unlocked what was keeping the chains on the floor so Romano could properly release the water out of his body.

Romano was shaking wildly before passing out on the floor, breathing heavily. France picked him up carefully, carrying him to his car. No one seemed to have noticed him leaving once the show was over, and were focusing on something else.

He moved the passenger seat so Romano could lay down while still being buckled down safely to the seat before leaving the underground place.

APHAPHAPH

I am STILL so naughty. *Hides face again*

Translations, bitches*

"Maitre" - "Master"

"Esclave" - "Slave"

"Chouchou" - Common nickname for a pet. Mainly dogs.

"Ce n'est pas Francais, est-il" - "That isn't French, is it?"

"Non. C'est l'anglais. Il ne comprend pas le Francais." - "No, it's English. He doesn't understand French."

"Oh? Ou est-il" - "Where is he from?" (Well, actually, it's "Or is it" without the accent mark above the "u..." *Facepalms*)

"Je ne sais pas" - "I don't know"

"Super mignon" - "Super cute"


	19. Chapter 19

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

France was running his hand's on Romano's head gently. Romano had his back to France, not wanting to look at him.

"France... Does that mouthwash have any alcohol in it?"

"Non. I replaced your mouth wash and tooth paste so it would be safe to swallow. Pour quoi?"*

"Huh?"

"Why do you ask, cher?"

"You're prediction came true. I was hoping to numb my mind a little before leaving to go to... L-Last night..."

France sighed. He unlocked the chain, disconnecting it from the wall, and pulled on it. "Come on. You need this, anyway."

"Need what? What?! What do I need?"

"You need some fresh air, mon petit Romano. I never said that you don't get- atleast- part of your prize, if you lose."

"...'Kay." Romano couldn't think of anything else to say to his captor.

He noticed the new long pole outside right away. It has a ball at the top of it, so he could guess what it would be used for.

"Here. You can wear these." France placed a pair of slippers with bells on them infront of Romano. "There's bells on them so I can hear your every movement. Other than that, I just don't want your socks to get stained by the grass."

Romano slipped them on and walked outside. France wrapped the chain around the pole before connecting the links together with a pad lock that had a key hole in it.

"I'll be right in the kitchen if you need me."

Romano walked as far away from the house possible, circled the pole around while being as far away from it as possible. He took a deep breath and walked back to the pole to sit down by it. He could hear the silent tapping of a keyboard from the kitchen.

"I think I have the right to know what you're doing to my nation."

"I'm keeping everything the same, mostly. I watch the population of southern Italy. It's normal."

"Define "normal."

"The mafia hasn't been killing people lately."

"And that's normal?"

France paused to think of something to say. "Um... I... I don't know."

"At least they're not killing me in the process... Hey, do you happen to have a book in Italian?"

"No, but I can get a few in about a week." He closed his laptop and stood up. He walked outside. "Mais, for now, we can have fun some other way, non, Romano~?"

Romano could tell what he meant. "No..."

"Oui, mon plus cher." France sat down in front of Romano. He rubbed in between Romano's legs, making him gasp. France leaned over to grab the curl into his mouth. He slipped his hand inside of Romano's pants, rubbing him through his boxers.

"France, stop... Too hot..."

"I can easily fix that..." France unbuttoned Romano's shirt, then pants, before pulling those off, along with his boxers. France started trailing kisses on Romano's shoulders, going down to his chest, than stomach. He went a little further down until Romano struggled with getting his shirt completely off.

France reached out in between Romano's legs again, slipping a finger inside of him. Romano moaned loudly, spreading his legs out without realizing. France took the finger out to work on his own pants. He lifted Romano from his thighs, against the pole, before thrusting into him slowly.

Romano moaned in a high-pitched voice and threw his head back, almost hitting the pole. Eventually, the pole grinding against his back started getting annoying to him, so he hugged France's shoulders tightly, forcing France to, without having anything to fuck against, constantly lift Romano's hips up.

France leaned over to take the curl in his mouth again, trying to suck on it while trying to catch his breath at the same time. France moaned quietly when he came into Romano's body. He pulled himself out of the boy and set him back down on the ground.

"That could be a problem. Here, let me fix that for you." France leaned over to take Romano into his mouth, making Romano moan loudly.

"F-Francia!" Romano threw his head back again. He dug his hands in France's hair, as though it would make him go faster than he was already going. France was skilled at this, so he didn't last long at all before coming into the blond's mouth.

France stood back up. "I'll go make us dinner now. Do you need anything before I start...?"

"Water..."

France smiled. "Of course, Romano."

APHAPHAPH

At first, I was just gonna have a cute, comfort-relationship chapter, but I got bored, and added in sex to cure said boredom.

"Pour Quoi" - "Why" (Or literally, "for what")

Yay literal meanings of French! Huzzah, bitch!


	20. Chapter 20

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

It has been about a week after going to that club. Romano has about fifteen hours left that he can spend outside before possibly having to do another deal that would probably get him raped on stage again.

He was thinking about tipping over anything he possible can in the room. However, he had just eaten recently, meaning that he vomited the food back out and ate some grapes to make himself not so hungry.

France entered the room. "What do you want now?" He asked.

"You always just have your lamp and maybe T.V. on. Lights on." The florescent lights came on, lighting up the whole room. He plopped down on the bed next to Romano and hugged his back.

"I'm not feeling so good today..."

"What's wrong?"

Romano shrugged. "I'm just tired all the damn time."

France, taking this as a lying excuse to not do anything sexual, lifted up Romano's shirt, noticing his back. "Mon dieu! You have one hell of a rash on your back!"

"What?" Romano turned around to look at him.

"It's all over your face, as well! Are you feeling itchy at all?"

Romano shook his head slowly. "No."

"Well, I should call the doctor, just in case."

"Whatever. I won't argue against that."

"How are you feeling, exactly?"

"...Tired, dizzy... Um... Sometimes my heart beats unaturally fast... And I get exhausted just from going to one place to the next, like from here, to the fridge, and back, for example."

"Okay. I'll be right back, wait in bed for me, okay?" Romano nodded.

He felt okay at the moment. He was just laying in bed, listening to the T.V. while waiting for France to return. He almost felt comfortable, until France returned.

"Okay, lets go." France unlocked Romano's collar and picked the boy up. Romano was about to protest by saying that he could walk on his own, but quickly remembering that doing so would just make him exhausted again.

He was carefully placed and buckled into the passenger seat of the car. Part of him wondered why his wrists or ankles weren't chained together, but that thought quickly changed when he realized that even if he were to try to escape, he wouldn't get far.

He was carefully escorted into the clinic by France, and into a seat. He heard France converse with one of the ladies behind the desks, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. It wasn't long before he was called back.

The nurse checked his height, then weighed him, and he was surprised by his own weight. He was a little under a hundred pounds. He heard the nurse say something, but again, couldn't understand it, before they were sent into the doctor's office.

There, he had his blood pressure checked. The numbers were high for his heart rate, but low for his blood pressure. Then he had his temperature checked. The nurse copied the numbers down, said something to France, then left.

"That's weird. How can you be in the nineties when it comes to weight? Am I not feed- No, that doesn't make sense..." Romano stayed quiet during France's conversation with himself.

Then the doctor came in with an "Allo," and some other words Romano couldn't understand. France and the doctor talked for a little bit, and France sounded like he was arguing for one part of it, before the blond turned to Romano.

"He wants me to ask you if you're bulimic, cher."

"Bulim... Bulimica? No, I'm not." He shook his head for the doctor. It was technically true. After all, he would always have something to eat after throwing up the possibly drugged food France would make for him.

"...If you don't tell the truth, then I'll get a camera for the bathroom so I can watch everytime you use it, plus cher."

"I... I am not... I... I always eat something from the fridge right after..."

"Wait a second, what was that again?"

"I... Damn it... I don't want to be drugged. Who would?"

It took a second for France to register exactly what he meant.

"Il a dit que si il se sentait comme il a mange trop de gras ou de sucre, il le fera vomir, mais manger quelque chose comme le droit de fruits apres."*

"Il semble etre anemiques."*

"Quoi?!"* He turned his head back towards Romano. "He said that you're anemic because of that!"

"What?"

The doctor asked France some more questions, making the blond nod sadly. Then the doctor asked another question, and he shrugged. Romano leaned his head back against the chair.

"He wants you to lie down on this... Thing, plus cher." France moved to a leather bed-like thing with sterile paper covering it.

Romano did as he was told, and the doctor lifted up his shirt to see the redness of his skin. Then he rolled up his pant legs, just to see how far the redness has spread, it seemed. He put his stephoscope in his ears and placed the cold metal on Romano's chest for a minute before pulling back. Romano kept his breathing steady the entire time, not knowing what else to do.

The doctor asked some more questions in French, went on his computer, and dismissed the two out of the room.

"We have to go downstairs to get your blood taken. I tried reasoning with him, saying that taking even more blood from you would be bad, but he needs to see results. Also, you're going to have to take one vitamin pill, and an anti-depressant daily."

"Wait a second... Wait... He needs my blood, and I'm going to be taking pills?" France nodded.

"I'm confused too... But doctor's orders are doctor's orders."

Romano was seated again, and France started talking to some person behind the desk again, before sitting down next to Romano.

"After this, it's good to have sugar and salt in your system. I'll take you to a patisserie(1) after this."

"'Kay..." He said, sounding tired.

When Romano was called back, he had to go alone this time. The nurse tied a purple band around his arm, poked at the vein a couple times, before taking it out and placing the needle with a tube attached to it inside of Romano's arm.

Romano looked away from the blood filling the tube. He made a small noise when he felt his body temperature getting slightly colder before he was done.

France supported Romano's body until they got into the car again.

"How did it go?"

"It didn't hurt... It just... Felt weird... I'm dizzy..."

"That makes sense." France drove to the closest patisserie, where Romano picked out a few things. France aloud Romano to eat one of the not-so-messy things in his car on the way home.

"Now then..." France locked Romano to the wall once again. "I will be gone for a little bit, but I will be back as soon as I can. Eat your sweets, and I'll be back with some more sugary things, as well as other food items."

"Take your time." Romano mumbled, hugging a pillow close to his chest.

France returned about an hour later with four bags full of things. He put most of the items away in the pantry, and some in the fridge. Then France poured something in a glass and handed it to Romano.

The nostagic smell hit Romano's nostrils right away. "Tomato juice?" He asked.

France nodded. "Oui." He threw the prescription bag on the large bed. "Take one of each. I haven't even touch the bottles." Romano set the juice aside and reached for the bag, before France snatched it away. "In second thought... I should probably give you the pills."

"What? Why?"

"You cracked your head open on a mirror." He placed the two pills by the glass. "I'm not leaving until you take those."

Romano took the pills and drank the rest of the juice. France smiled and took out a pair of handcuffs.

"W-Wait a fucking minute-!"

"I don't need you vomiting those pills out of your system." He forced Romano's wrists behind his back before they were locked together.

"How am I supposed to eat?"

"You can still push buttons. Or, are you still hungry? I was just going upstairs to make some dinner for you."

Romano fell back on the bed. "Hurry up..."

France chuckled before leaving.

He was spoon-fed spaghetti. He was sure France was just trying show him that his situation wasn't as bad as it was.

"What do you need me to do now, amour?"

"Just... Leave me alone. I'm tired."

"I'll see you tomorrow, plus cher." France kissed his forehead and left.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to sleep.

APHAPHAPH

(1) It's a shop filled with sweets... THAT'S why I'm hungry!

*  
"Il a dit que si il se sentait comme il a mange trop de gras ou de sucre, il le fera vomir, mais manger quelque chose comme le droit de fruits apres" - "He said that if he thinks that he had something with too much fat or sugar, he'll vomit, but will eat something like fruit after."

"Il semble etre anemiques" - "That made him anemic"

"Quoi" - "What"


	21. Chapter 21

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Romano, being forced to disgest everything since the trip to the doctor, has been feeling a lot better within a couple weeks, physically, not so much mentally. It was hard to see good things with a situation like his. Especially after France installed a camera where Romano couldn't reach.

He wrapped his chain so part of it was in front of the dresser, opposite to his direction. He managed to barely lift up one side of the dresser, and pushed it the rest of the way down so it landed on the chain.

The only thing that idea got him was yanked on the floor. He was hoping that the chain would break, so he could slip out while France opens the door out of his prison. From there, he would try running away to some place with a phone.

Instead, he got stuck on the floor, the button out of reach from where he was. He could only wait on France. Until then, he could only watch whatever on the huge television in an awkward position.

Of course, he couldn't see the door without hurting himself, thus, choking in the process. The only way he could tell when France came in the room was when he heard- "Que l'enfer,* did you do?!"

"I was trying to break the fucking chain!"

"Didn't I already tell you that it's a steel chain, thus, hard to break?"

"Um... Actually, no. That's probably why I'm stuck like this..."

"Well, maybe I should keep you like this for awhile. I do like the position that you're stuck in..." France slipped Romano's pants down just under his hips.

"What?! N-No! Help. Me. Damn it." Romano started struggling.

"But I think you deserve a least a little punishment for trying."

"Then do it after you help me out..." Romano hissed dangerously.

France pulled his hand back, before bringing it down to hit Romano's bottom.

"What the he-"

"It's part of your punishment. Don't worry, though. There will be plenty more where that one came from." France repeated the action multiple, not too roughly, though not too soft, either.

"Stop it, damn it!" Romano gasped, not really liking the fact that he was being spanked like a child.

"So I see those pills are working."

Romano panicked. "What?! What pills?!"

France chuckled. "The anti-depressants. Before, you would just lay there, looking all depressed, but now, you're yelling at me again~!"

France walked over to the side Romano was on when he tipped the dresser over and lifted it up so Romano could get out and he could set it up-right again.

"That's not a problem, of course, as long as you still know who your master is." France smiled maliciously. Romano didn't say anything. France went up to Romano to rub his slightly-red ass. "Do you?"

Romano lowered his head. He whimpered when France's finger trailed in between his cheeks, and gasped when it entered inside of him. He could feel the finger move around inside of him, looking for his prostate.

"Do you know who owns you, Romano?" France repeated. "If you have forgotten, perhaps a name tag will remind you?" He entered a second finger, earning another gasp.

"N-No... I-I kn-ow!" Romano yelped when his prostate was hit.

"You know... What?" France licked Romano's neck.

Romano shuddered. "I know who owns southern Italy..."

"Who, plus cher?" France brought his other hand to rub Romano's regions.

"Ah-mgh..."

"What was that?"

"You..."

"Oui, mon plus cher. You are mine. You will always be mine. I love you so much."

"...Why?"

"Why... What? Why do I love you?"

"Yes! Do you even... I mean, how do you love me? I've always ran away from you... I have never showed anything but fear and anger for you... I... Um... I really don't like you..."

"That's enough, plus cher." He pulled away. "If I didn't love you, then why did I spend so much money on you? If you keep saying things like that, then I'll have to gag you so you won't."

"N-No..."

"Do you want me to stop? I'm still not leaving until you cum for me."

"Then make me cum, damn it..."

"Do you want me to actually give you pleasure? Or do you just want me to leave you alone? You know, you can just do it yourself..."

"I'm not giving you a show..."

"Then what do you want?"

"I... I want... Damn it..." Romano pulled on France's shirt, forcing the blond on top of him.

"Roma-?"

"If you or I do anything to my self alone, then you'll just rape me once I'm done. So you might as well fuck me now."

"But what if I say that your words from earlier got me out of the mood."

"Then you're lying..." Romano could feel France's hardness. "Come on..." Italy started grinding against France.

France chuckled and slipped inside of Romano, who threw his head back and moaned. France grabbed Romano's penis again, pumping his hand up and down quickly.

"France! I feel like I'm gonna ex-Ah!" He yelped when France found his prostate. "Fraaance..." He moaned when he came.

"Bon... Garc-Mgh..." France pulled out, leading a white trail outside of Romano.

"I'm going to keep my Romano forever. I love my Romano too much to let him go."

"You're obsessed..."

"Of course I am." France started sucking on Romano's neck, leaving a dark mark. "J'amour vous."

Romano would soon find out just how long "forever" really is... And it wasn't anything he was expecting.

APHAPHAPH

And this fic is going to end soon...

Though I can gladly tell you that after finishing this, **there are going to be a bunch of "alternative" chapters, seeing that I had two ideas for an ending. Also, a sequel to this sequel.**

"Que l'enfer" - "What the hell"


	22. Chapter 22

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Is it who, or whom? "Whomever name is Toby..."

Yes. I tried writing this while watching The Office, owned by BBC...

That's probably the reason why it took so long.

APHAPHAPH

France woke up slowly, stretching a bit to get feeling back in his arms. He turned around so he was facing Romano. The lamp was always on, so he could always see.

Romano looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep. It was hard not to run his hand on that face. Gently petting it. He ran his hand down, under the covers, just to his hips, and back up.

"Romano is so cute... Super mignon..."* France whispered while touching him. He slid his hand under Romano's pants, groping him gently. "Super mignon..." He repeated, inserting a finger inside of Romano, moving it around slowly.

Romano was shocked awake with a moan when France found his prostate. "Wh-What the Hell...?"

"Bon matin, beautiful." He slipped in another finger.

"S-Stop... Damn it, I was sleeping-!"

"Actually..." France whispered to himself, pulling his fingers back. "I have a better idea... After petit dejuner,* though." France got out of bed, stretching. "I'll be right back, mon cher." He walked out of the room after saying that.

"Damn it... Why the Hell did he...?" He blushed, noticing his arousal. "Damn it... Damn it..."

France went back in the room. "I almost forgot to take you outside. There's three hours hours left, if I remember correctly." He unlocked the chain, tugging on it gently. "Come on, now."

Romano followed him out of the basement and outside the screen door.

"Ah- You're excited." France said with a smile. "I would help... But... Maybe after breakfast."

Romano turned away. "G-Go make something to eat already..." He sighed and sat by the screen door. "Um... When I cracked the mirror, I think I was trying to break my self physically, so I wouldn't be as broken as I felt mentally..."

France grabbed a frying pan from under the oven. "I see..." He got the ingredients he needed, putting the necessary things together before whisking the mix up.

Romano walked into the kitchen, looking around. "You said that you have books in Italian now, right?"

"Just a few. They should be in the bag by the table." Romano looked around the table for a bag. When he found it, he just took the bag outside. The number of books wasn't as large as he was expecting, but he wasn't exactly the book worm, either.

He picked a book at random and started reading, until France placed a plate in front of him. "Do you like that book? I wasn't sure what to get, so I just bought some books with awards and such."

"It's... Alright, I guess... I just started it." He folded a corner of the page before setting it down. He picked up the plate, cutting the thin pancake-like dish into pieces before eating it quietly.

Instead of watching, France went back inside to grab a few things that he would need for after Romano finishes his food. He waited by watching Romano inside of the kitchen. When the plate was set aside he grabbed it to place it inside, then grabbed Romano.

"What the hell? Why are you being so roug-?" France started forcing Romano's shirt off. "Sto-" He was cut-off when France forced a gag in his mouth. Romano tried getting it off.

"Non!" France forced Romano's hands away. France brought them together in front of him to cuff them together, then he cuffed his ankles together after forcing Romano's pants off. He wrapped a collar around Romano's neck, used for larger dogs, with a leather leash, before unlocking the steel collar, then he placed a cock ring around Romano's arousal.

"-Ah, one last thing..." France dug out a pair of clamps with bells on them. "I enjoyed hearing your every movement last time..." He clipped them on Romano's nipples, making him whimper. "Now, come on, mon chou'!" France tugged on the leash.

Romano caught what he meant almost right away and stayed where he was, making France sigh. "Would you rather be forced?" Romano shook his head. "Then come on." Romano shook his head harder in protest.

Romano was desperately trying to get his cuffed hands around his head to force the gag out, while trying to talk around it.

"I have gags that locks with a key, if you'd prefer that?" Still, Romano tried getting it off. "Si vous insistez..."* France started walking towards the stairs.

Romano finally got the gag out of his mouth. "Tw-Twenty more hours..." He said. France turned to look at him.

"What was that?"

"Twenty more hours outside..."

France smirked. "D'accord.* Though you're not going to be on stage this time. I don't really mind." France dragged Romano upstairs where he hid his other sexual toys.

"Now then, say "ah!" France tugged at one of the clamps, making Romano yelp, and giving France a chance to shove the new gag in his mouth and lock it around his head with a key this time.

Romano relunctantly followed France into the car. If it meant more time outside, and if they weren't going to be the center of attention, then he would put up with it, at least, he hopes he would be able to.

Romano was relieved that he could at least see this time. France took a seat on a leather seat. He stayed close to the blond, wanting to hide everything possible. He tried climbing up on France's lap, but was stopped beforehand.

"Nah-ah~! Stay down there where people can "pet" you."

Romano groaned in protest, but France kept him on the floor with a hand pressing against his head. "Stay."

Romano whimpered, but rested his head on France's knees. People- strangers- started touching him. They groped him, and tugged on the clamps while speaking in France's language. Suddenly, he yelped and instinctively crawled on France's lap.

"What's wrong?" Romano curled up in France's arms, making sure his ass wasn't exposed.

"Don't tell me he's a virgin in that area."

France looked at the stranger. "In what area?"

"I just probed him a little. It would hurt without preparation, after all."

"What are you talking about? Keep your damn fingers out of mon chouchou. Actually, keep everything outside of him!"

"Then why would you expose him so much in a place like this if you won't let others fuck his cute little ass?"

"You may molest him, and you may watch me fuck him, but nothing else." France rubbed Romano's back. "You have gooseflesh. Are you... Scared?" Romano shook his head. "Then, you're cold?" He nodded and curled up into a tighter ball.

"I know what will make him warmer..." The same man had his hands trying to slide his hands to grope Romano, making the Italian whine and beg with his eyes to make the man stop.

"Come on... I'll pay you in cash if you'd just let me fuck him, or at least have him give me a hand job or something. He's too cute to pass up."

"Non! You might as well leave if you're going to keep trying." Romano shivered in France's arms. "Let me grab something a bit warmer for you..." France stood up with Romano still in his arms.

He walked to his car, opening it to grab a spare jacket out of it. He unlocked one cuff of Romano's chain to put the jacket on him. "Better?" Romano nodded. "Bon." France picked Romano back up bridal-style.

The same man who was bothering Romano was hiding by the door. Once France and Romano were back inside, he slipped into the parking lot and stuck something under France's car before leaving the place.

France took a different seat this time. He allowed Romano to stay on his lap this time. He unzipped his pants, pulling them down just enough. Then he started groping Romano, lifting him up enough to lower Romano on his shaft.

Romano leaned his face against France's shoulder, gasping and moaning as he was being fucked in public again. "I love you..." He heard France say, whispering in his ear. He was pushed all the way down. Romano threw his head back slightly, moaning in surprise.

"I have plans for us tomorrow, before we go back home to America..." The man smiled at his two friends.

APHAPHAPH

"Super mignon" - "Super cute"

"Petit dejuner" - "Breakfast" (or "little lunch")

"Si vous insistez" - "If you insist"

"D'accord" - "Okay"


	23. Chapter 23

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

France left for a few days, but he didn't tell Romano to where. Outside, three men wearing black with ski-masks on were watching the car leave.

"Jesus... Those guys're rich!"

"Well, we should take some things before leaving, shouldn't we? As souveniers?"

"As long as we leave with at least one chance in that cute ass."

One of the men messed around with the lock until he got it opened.

"If you find that boy, let me know."

"What if he's not here?"

"Then just take everything you can and then we can try again later."

The three searched around the house, and one of them even tried a closet, mainly looking for expensive clothing. "Why would a couple of guys have a pair of heels... Made of... Leather?" The wall in front of him started moving. "Woah!" He jumped back.

There was a door behind the wall. He tried opening it, but it was locked. "Of course." He tried pick-locking it open, before going down the stairs and pick-locking the other door into the basement with Romano in it.

"Fran-ah... Oh..." Romano studied the man for a second, making sure it wasn't France. "H-Help... God, get the police! I've been down here for... I dunno. A few months now? Or... Do you not speak English?"

The other man smiled and ran up the door. "Devan, I found him!"

'He... Who? Who knew about me? Oh, mio Dio...' He pushed a button, waiting for France's voice to-

"Allo, Romano?"

"Fr-Francis, there's a person- no, two people, all in black and ski-masks, just now! Damn it, call the police!"

"Maybe I should take you out of the anti-depressants, if you're going to keep on trying to get away."

"What?! You idiot! They're seriously in here- Ah!" The device was snatched away from him. "Who a-are you?!"

"What is this? Some kind of phone?" The guy dropped it and smashed the thing. France got dial tone once it was smashed broken.

"Crap..." France turned around in the car and started to drive back.

"Wh-Who are y-you...?"

"Hey there, sweet-heart. Oh,~ I guess your relationship with that blond is hard-core?" He asked, noticing the collar and chain.

"A-Are you... The guy from last night?" The man chuckled and grabbed Romano's chin. "H-How did you find me?"

"I placed a tracking device under your boyfriend's car before leaving."

"H-He's not my b-boyfriend... He's b-been holding me in here... Please... Help me out..."

"How?" The man fingered the chain and turned to his friend. "Hey, Josh, get David, will ya? I don't want to hog him all to my self." Devan said while placing his hand on Romano's clothed groin.

"N-No... G-G-Go away..." Romano struggled and tried running away, but Devan had a hold on the chain, pulling him back.

"What's your name, sweet heart?" He unbuttoned Romano's jeans to slip his hand inside.

"Lo-Ah! Stop, please!"

"Lo...?" He nipped at Romano's neck.

"Lov-Lovino... Please... I-If you can pick-lock doors, you can pick-lock this collar... I'll... I'll let you have me, without a struggle... Just... Please..."

"Hm... No. I don't think so. I get hot when it's not consensual." He took his other hand slipped into his pants, sticking a finger inside of him.

"Stop! Stop!" One of the other men, Josh, stood in front of Romano's face.

"If you bite..." He unzipped his pants and pulled them down. "I'll rip one of your eyes out." He slid himself inside of Romano's mouth.

His pants were pulled down and his hips were lifted up before being pulled down on Devan's member.

Romano screamed around the man in his mouth. His wrist was pulled back and rubbed against David's penis. The first man, Devan, grabbed Romano's "vitals," making him scream in pleasure, creating vibrations for the man inside of him.

"I-I'm coming..." The man in his mouth finished. As soon he slid out, David slid his way inside his mouth.

"Maybe we should pick-lock your collar open..." Devan whispered. "We can keep you for ourselves..." He licked the shell of Romano's ear. He thrusted upwards extra hard, hitting Romano's prostate dead-on. His scream made Devan finish deep inside of him.

He stayed inside while waiting for his friend to finish. Soon after he was done, one of the men tried pick-locking Romano's collar. "Shit... I can't seem to get it unlocked..."

"I don't... I d-d-don't want t-t-to go... I-I-I... A-A-And Francis... He's g-going to be here soon... He just drove to g-g-get food... And... How will you g-get me past security?"

"Everyone's would be able to hear him if he starts begging for help, as well... Let's just... Leave. We have to go soon anyway."

"I'll see you later, Lovino. Ah... You have a mark already? " Devan started sucking roughly on Romano's unmarked shoulder until a dark mark formed.

Once he was left alone, Lovino hid under the blanket and sobbed into one of the pillows.

"Lovi? Are you okay?" Romano never thought he would be so relieved to hear that voice. "Mon Dieu! Romano! What in the Hell happened to you?!"

Romano sat up and tried calming down. "Th-That man from... L-L-Last ni-night... And tw-two..." He started sobbing uncontrollably. France held him close while the younger boy sobbed. "Th-Th-Th..."

"Shh... Calm down..."

"They're..." Romano sighed. "They're fr-from America." France took out a cloth to wipe.

"Ah!" Romano pulled back. "What the Hell are you doing?!"

"I'm getting semen samples." France folded the cloth up and put it aside.

"Um... Th-They got my... M-Mouth... Tw-Two of them..."

France grabbed another cloth to wipe around and inside of Romano's mouth. "Hopefully I got something..." He got out a key and unlocked the collar. France picked Romano up, walked upstairs and into the car.

They drove to an emergency room, where France helped Romano inside and talked to the people behind the desk in French. He led Romano to a seat until a nurse came out.

"Lovino?" She asked.

"He's right here. I got a couple of samples right here... It... Wasn't hard to get." France handed the nurse the napkins.

"Alright, Lovino, please come with me."

Romano gripped France's wrist tightly.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay alone." France brought the hand to his lips, kissing them. "I'll see you when you're done."

Romano went with the nurse quietly, alone.

France walked outside and took out his cellphone, dialing some numbers. "Monaco? Something came up. I'll be there next week, okay? I'm sorry. J'adore vous, mon soeur."* He hung up and dialed another number. "Cher Espagne?* You should expect me in a few days..."

APHAPHAPH

One more chapter... Also, where I got the names from-

Devan- That guy who got fired on Halloween (dressed as a hobo) on "The Office" by BBC.

David- The boss of Dunder Mifflin in the British version of BBC's "The Office."

Josh- That kid you chase around through out Silent Hill: Homecoming, by Konami.

"J'adore vous, mon soeur" - "I adore you, my sister" (Monaco is France's sister-figure)

"Cher espagne" - "Dear Spain"


	24. Epilogue 1

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**This is the "first" ending. The second has two altered chapters, and two different chapters, including a different ending.**

**Basically, it's the second idea I had for this ending, but when I came up with it, I was already on, like... Chapter ninteen.**

APHAPHAPH

France turned off the car radio. "Are you awake, mon cher?"

Romano nodded. "Yeah..."

"It's great that you didn't catch anything... And you already described everything you could?" France asked Romano, who was laying in the back seat.

"Yes..."

"Bon. I have to make a trip that'll take several days, still, but I don't want to keep you out of my sights, so you'll be a good boy for me for the duration of this trip, ouais?"

"Yes..." Romano repeated. "Um... Thank you."

"No problem. We can stay here." France parked in front of a hotel. "I'll pay for anything you want in here. No paying me back."

"A... Are you sure?"

"Oui, I'm positive."

"Okay..."

When Romano got in the room, he immediately curled up on one of the beds. He was dead tired, even though he took a nap in the car. He was afraid to fall asleep, without the radio on.

"Are you hungry, mon cher?"

"No... Just tired... Do you have a radio by chance?"

"Un radio? I can get you one. Come on." France helped Romano stand up and helped him to a gift shop near by. They found a little radio with a headphone part to it.

Romano listened to music again to fall asleep without having a wondering mind. France slept on the other bed for the night, no matter how much he wanted to sleep with him.

"Are you ready to go?" Romano nodded, sitting in the back again. They've been driving for three days now. France refused to tell him to where. They've been driving for a few more hours before stopping one last time for Romano.

"We're here, mon cher."

"Where are we? You didn't tell me." Romano asked while getting out of the car. He looked up, and his eyes widen instantly. France was already at the door, ringing the door bell like crazy.

Somebody answered the door. "France? What do you want this late in the afternoon?" The person at the door asked.

"There's somebody who wants to see you, and I'm sure you want to see him, as well..."

Spain looked passed France, noticing the Italian nation standing by the car. "Lovi!" He shreaked, pushing France aside to squeeze Romano. "What the Hell happened?! Why did France take you here?!"

"Th-There were... Th-Three of them... They... They kept me locked in a r-room a-and..." Romano choked up.

"I heard some screaming coming from a basement window. Apparently Romano broke it to get my attention. I was walking to the hotel I was staying at- I was originally planning on going to Monaco. They were mine... Or, from France, at least..."

Romano nodded, agreeing to France's lies before breaking down in Spain's arms.

"Geez, they must have traumatized you quite a bit..." Spain buried his face in Romano's hair, crying slightly.

"I already took him to an E.R. He's clean of any sexual transmitted diseases. He describe what he could, and I took him home."

"Um... Here..." Romano extended his hand with the radio in it.

"You keep it. I bought it for you."

"A little radio?"

"To help him sleep without nightmares. Well, I should be going. My sister will be expecting me in about a week, after all."

"Um... I... Thanks, I guess..."

"De rien."* France got into his car and started driving away.

"I um... Told the doctors where France was keeping me, and I told them that, instead of arresting him, I wanted him committed for having an insane obsession with me. They should be looking for him, still..."

"Que la mentira hijo de puta!"*

"He didn't lie completely... There were three men who broke in, found me, a-and... Um..."

Spain still held a tight grip on Romano. "It's okay now..." He said that, despite the fact that he was crying even harder than Romano.

A few weeks later, Romano was home, never leaving either Spain's or his brother's side, afraid that France would attack again or something.

But France, as soon as he drove home to burn the cameras that were watching Romano's every move, his house was surrounded by police cars. France sighed. He turned around, but didn't get too far.

Apparently someone saw him and called for back-up, so now he was surrounded by police, and one ambulance. He walked out of the car with his hands up so the police could see them.

"You're lucky." He heard one of them say. "That kid, Lovino, requested that you were sent to an asylum, instead of jail. Something for some crazy obsession? We've been looking for you for days." A gurney was pushed in front of them.

"We have to ask you to lie down, monsieur Bonnefoy."

France obeyed without a word. He was strapped down and moved into the ambulance, where a mask with some sort of gas was put on him.

"This is so you can... Relax."

'So it's supposed to make me see reality or something?' He asked to himself.

"What do you mean, I can't see him?!"

"You're the boy who he's obsessed with, correct? It would be better if... He didn't see you, right now. He hasn't gotten much better..."

"But he's been here for three months now!"

"Monsieur, he kidnapped you and raped you because of his obsession for you. It will be very hard for him to make any progress if he were to see you face right now."

"Fine... Just... Give these to him, won't you?" Romano set a plastic pot of carnations on the desk.

"No problem."

"Thank you..." With that, Romano left the building.

"These are for you." A nurse said, walking in with a pot of red carnations. She set them down on a desk by the bed.

"Merci."* France got up to examine the flowers once the nurse left, finding a note saying- 'I know you didn't think what you did was entirely wrong. That's why you're here.' He just chuckled and looked outside, seeing Romano walk away from the building.

He whispered-

"J'amour vous, Romano. My Romano. I'll never stop obsessing over you..."

(French) "De rien" - "You're welcome"

(Spanish) "Que la mentira hijo de puta" - "That lying son of a bitch"

(French again) "Merci" - "Thank you"


	25. Altered Chapter 18

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**THE LOWER HALF OF THIS CHAPTER IS DIFFERENT.**

APHAPHAPH

France was running his hand's on Romano's head gently. Romano had his back to France, not wanting to look at him.

"France... Does that mouthwash have any alcohol in it?"

"Non. I replaced your mouth wash and tooth paste so it would be safe to swallow. Pour quoi?"*

"Huh?"

"Why do you ask, cher?"

"You're prediction came true. I was hoping to numb my mind a little before leaving to go to... L-Last night..."

France sighed. He unlocked the chain, disconnecting it from the wall, and pulled on it. "Come on. You need this, anyway."

"Need what? What?! What do I need?"

"You need some fresh air, mon petit Romano. I never said that you don't get- atleast- part of your prize, if you lose."

"...'Kay." Romano couldn't think of anything else to say to his captor.

He noticed the new long pole outside right away. It has a ball at the top of it, so he could guess what it would be used for.

"Here. You can wear these." France placed a pair of slippers with bells on them infront of Romano. "There's bells on them so I can hear your every movement. Other than that, I just don't want your socks to get stained by the grass."

Romano slipped them on and walked outside. France wrapped the chain around the pole before connecting the links together with a pad lock that had a key hole in it.

"I'll be right in the kitchen if you need me."

Romano walked as far away from the house possible, circled the pole around while being as far away from it as possible. He took a deep breath and walked back to the pole to sit down by it. He could hear the silent tapping of a keyboard from the kitchen.

"Hey... I'm not really..." Romano gagged, making France stand up from the kitchen table.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel like I'm..." He gagged again, before picking a spot to throw up outside.

"Romano!" He ran outside to rub Romano's back. "Are you okay? What's wrong?!"

"I don't know... I just don't feel good..."

"Perhaps its... A stomach flu?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, I'll get you something to drink, okay?" Romano nodded. France went back inside to fill a glass with water.

"Here..."

"Thank you..." Romano took the glass, downing about half of it.

"I'll make you something warm to eat. Would you like that?" Romano nodded. "Good... Do you want to go back inside?" He shook his head. "I think you should at least lie down on the couch..."

France unlocked the pad-lock, dragging Romano with him. He wrapped the chain around the bar for the stairs so he could have a place to lock them together while Romano lie down on the couch like asked.

"Bon, Romano... Do you need anything? A blanket or something?" Romano shook his head again. "Okay... Well, if you need anything, let me know, okay?" He nodded. "I love you..." Romano looked away. France sighed and went back to the kitchen.

APHAPHAPH

IT'S FORESHADOWING TIEM! =D

Yes, I know it's the same IN THE BEGINNING, but not the second half of it.

"Pour quoi" - "Why"


	26. Altered Chapter 19

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**The next chapter is going to be VERY different...**

APHAPHAPH

It has been about a week after going to that club. Romano has about fifteen hours left that he can spend outside before possibly having to do another deal that would probably get him raped on stage again.

He was curled up in bed. He hasn't been feeling good all week, throwing up almost three times a day, everyday. He's been eating a lot to fill what he lost, but he would puke a few minutes after.

France entered the room. "What do you want now?" He asked.

"I was just wondering how you're doing."

Romano sighed. "Shitty, as always..."

France sat down on the bed. "Same kind of things?"

"That, and my skin's all red for some reason..."

France groaned quietly. "Have you vomited today?"

"Only once... So far."

"Alright." He sighed. "You're going to see a doctor." France unlocked Romano's collar and picked the boy up. Romano curled up into himself.

He was carefully placed and buckled into the passenger seat of the car. He was worried about throwing up while in the car. Luckily, he didn't until they got to the hospital. Once he was out of the car, he bent over to puke again.

He was carefully escorted into the clinic by France, and into a seat. He heard France converse with one of the ladies behind the desks, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. It wasn't long before he was called back.

The nurse checked his height, then weighed him. He was a little under a hundred pounds. He heard the nurse say something, but again, couldn't understand it, before they were sent into the doctor's office.

There, he had his blood pressure checked. The numbers were high for his heart rate, but low for his blood pressure. Then he had his temperature checked. The nurse copied the numbers down, said something to France, then left.

"This is really bad. You're losing a lot of weight with this... Flu, thing."

The doctor came in with an "Allo," and some other words Romano couldn't understand. France and the doctor talked for a little bit. Then the doctor said something that made France yell in surprise.

"He's said that you're anemic, plus cher..."

"What?" Romano was only half-surprised to hear that.

The doctor asked France some more questions, making the blond nod sadly. Romano leaned his head back against the chair.

"He wants you to lie down on this... Thing, plus cher." France moved to a leather bed-like thing with sterile paper covering it.

Romano did as he was told, and the doctor lifted up his shirt to see the redness of his skin. Then he rolled up his pant legs, just to see how far the redness has spread, it seemed. He put his stephoscope in his ears and placed the cold metal on Romano's chest for a minute before pulling back. Romano kept his breathing steady the entire time, not knowing what else to do.

The doctor asked some more questions in French, went on his computer, and dismissed the two out of the room.

"We have to go downstairs to get your blood taken, and get a flu shot. He needs to see results. Also, you're going to have to take one vitamin pill, and an anti-depressant daily."

"Alright..." Romano was too tired to argue.

"I'm confused though... If you're lacking iron, than you'd think that losing blood would hurt you further."

Romano was seated again, and France started talking to some person behind the desk again, before sitting down next to Romano.

"After this, it's good to have sugar and salt in your system. I'll take you to a patisserie after they're done taking your blood."

"'Kay..." He said, sounding tired.

When Romano was called back, he had to go alone this time. The nurse tied a purple band around his arm, poked at the vein a couple times, before taking it out and placing the needle with a tube attached to it inside of Romano's arm.

Romano looked away from the blood filling the tube. He made a small noise when he felt his body temperature getting slightly colder before he was done. Then he was given the shot. It took less time and steps then losing blood did.

France supported Romano's body until they got into the car again.

"How did it go?"

"It didn't hurt... It just... Felt weird... I'm dizzy..." Romano said, truthfully.

"That makes sense." France drove to the closest patisserie, where Romano picked out a few things. Before he got back into the car, though, the smell of the food made him bend over to, once again, vomit.

France rubbed Romano's back, not knowing what else to do. Once he was done, Romano started crying uncontrollably. "I'm sick of this... Being sick... I hate it so much..." France held the Italian, trying to calm him down the best he could.

"Let's go get your pills and go home..."

France poured Romano a glass of tomato juice for Romano to take with his pills. Romano took the pills, and lie down on the bed after he finished about half of the glass. France sat down to rub Romano's stomach.

"Is that good?"

Romano nodded. "It's helping... Thank you..."

"No problem. I just want you to get better."

"Me too..." Romano eventually went to sleep with France rubbing his stomach settle.


	27. Alternative Chapter 20

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**I'm just going to spoiler you, because of the touchy content... MPreg, and abortion... And a lot of blood.**

APHAPHAPH

Another few days of being sick. Romano was breathing heavily in his sleep. He was turning a lot, until he woke up, feeling the need to vomit once again.

"L-Lamp on..." He stood up, and got about half way across the room before curling over in undescribable pain. His screams woke France up with a jump. He's been sleeping with Romano, just in case of anything.

France shot up. "Romano?!"

Romano, the pain making him throw up right in front of him. He looked behind him, expecting to see France, but instead, seeing a pool of blood running down his leg. He screamed again, louder this time, in shock.

"Mon Dieu!" France unlocked Romano's collar and used a pillow to keep the blood from spilling on his carpet while rushing Romano upstairs. There, he set the boy down on the couch so he could dial the emergency number.

France removed Romano's sweat-pants and underwear. "Mon dieu... The bleeding's not stopping... You'll be okay... An ambulance is on the way here..."

"I don't want to die!" Romano panicked.

"You're not going to die. You'll be just fine..." Even so, Romano was losing a lot of blood. France got up to open the door so he could carry Romano outside while waiting. "You're going to be okay..." France hoped.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to come. Multiple doctors came out with an gurney to strap Romano down on it and rush him into the ambulance with France following them, wanting to know what's wrong as soon as he can.

They put a mask around Romano's nose and mouth to put him to sleep while looking at the insides of him with a portable ultrasound-like device. The doctor started around the groin area, searching for some kind of tearing.

Instead of internal tearing, he found something else. He ran the device over it multiple times, to be sure of what he was looking at. He whispered to a nurse, and Romano's stomach was quickly covered in gel.

They used an ultrasound wand, which was bigger then the small version of it, going around one spot multiple times. "Mon dieu..." The doctor whispered. He looked at Romano's groin, then at the screen again.

"Wh-What is it...?" France asked, worried.

"It... It seems like all of that bleeding... Isn't coming from the boy..."

"What do you mean, it's not coming from Lovino?!"

"It... It looks like he had a... Miscarriage..."

France looked at the screen. "So... What is it, really? Don't joke around in serious situations like this... He's a guy..."

The doctor traced the outline of the baby with his finger on the screen. "I don't know how, but that's definately a baby..."

"But..." He stared at the baby for a while. "He's... What?"

"We'll have to do surgery as soon as possible to remove the fetus!"

Romano was rushed into an emergency room. France had to wait outside of the room while they were doing the operation on Romano.

A nurse came out eventually, covered in blood. "Do you... Want to see it?"

France nodded hesistantly, walking into the room. The doctors were focusing on getting Romano's stomach closed back up. France was standing in front of a desk with a white towel and a fetus in the middle of it.

France picked the fetus up carefully with both palms. He sank to his knees, ignoring the warnings the other doctors were giving him about touching the dead body. He brought the fetus to his lips, whispering a quick "J'amour vous..."

He stood back up, placing the fetus gently back on the towel before running out of the room. He ran into the bathroom, punching the mirror to shatter it, hoping to get big enough pieces to slice his arms.

A group of nurses pulled him away from the glass and out of the bathroom before France could do any more damage to himself.


	28. Alternative Ending

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Romano woke up lethargically with a groan. He tossed his head around slowly, to get blood running in his head.

"Bon matin, Lovino."

Romano rolled his head towards the voice. "Hm?"

"You've been out for about a day because of the pain killers we were putting you on."

"Where's... Francis?"

"He's in another room..."

"What's wrong with me?"

"What? I don't think-"

"Why am I here, I mean..."

"Oh... I think you'd rather hear it from someone else... But, when you're able to get out of bed..."

Romano carefully sat up to sit on the edge of the bed, before the nurse rush over to him to lay him back down. "I want to see Francis..."

"I don't think this is a good time..."

"Why not? What's wrong with him?!"

"It's very, very complicated. We're not really even sure how it happened... But I uh... I guess you... One moment, please..." The nurse left the room. While gone, Romano tried getting out of bed again, dragging the catheter with him. He walked out of the door and carefully, slowly looking from room to room for the blond.

"Excuse me..." Romano ignored the voice. "Excuse me! You have to get back to your room! Hey!"

Romano tried running, but he tripped after only a few steps. He started crying. "Wh-Where's Francis?! Francis Bonnefoy?!" He was helped up by another nurse.

"He's on suicide watch right now..."

"What? Why?!"

"You don't know... Do you?"

"I don't know what? What do I not know?!"

"I don't know how, but... You had a miscarriage."

Romano chuckled nervously. "That's not fucking funny..."

"We still have the fetus. Your boyfirend wanted to give it a funeral."

"Where is he? I wa-n-need to see him..." The nurse escorted him to a room where Francis was held. He was strapped down to the bed with leather straps.

The nurse knocked on the wall. "Excusez-moi, monsieur Bonnefoy? You have a visitor..."

"Francis?" Romano walked in past the nurse, stumbling on his feet on the way to the bed.

"Lovino? I... I don't want you to see me this way..."

"I was... Was I really... Pregnant?"

"Oui, plus cher..."

"H-How...?"

"Can you leave us be, please?"

"No, not until you take this... Thing out of me, please...

The nurse nodded. She carefully removed the catheter, and left the two alone.

"Come here..."

Romano crawled ontop of France, putting his ear by France's mouth.

"It's... Kinda possible, I guess... We're nations, after all..." Romano nodded and whispered back-

"I want to try again..."

"They told me that you can't... Not any more. They... Removed the... Whatever made it possible. I'm not sure..."

"I don't care... I want to try again..." Romano started crying again, silently this time. He sat up, unzipping France's pants. "I want to try again..." Romano leaned down to lick across the length of France's regions.

"Rom- Lovino! What are you..?"

Romano sat up on his knees, lining himself up with France before sitting down. He started riding on France, moaning when he sat on his prostate.

"I-I don't think this is good for you to do right, mgh..." France threw his head up back in pleasure. "I love you so much, Lovino..."

"...I... Know..." Romano leaned over so they were face-to-face. "I know..."

"In fact... I love you so much, after we're both out of the hospital, I'm bringing you home... No, not yet... Cher Espagne's first..."

Romano leaned over to face France. "Thank you..." He buried his face in France's chest. "Thank you, so much... But... No... Not until the funeral..."

France leaned over to take Romano's curl in his mouth, sucking on it gently. Romano moaned loudly, making France finish. Romano stopped moving, letting France suck on his curl until he came as well.

"Thank you..." He wasn't sure what he was thanking France for, but it felt right.

"You're welcome..." France whispered. Romano wrapped his arms around France. They both fell asleep quietly.

"I'm sorry... I... I didn't know... I... I would've kept you, if I did... Mio Dio..."

"The doctor said that... It wouldn't have made it anyway, and that you would've died with it, if you weren't taking those pills, and the alcohol, the lack of food you were getting... You probably would've... I don't know... They said that the baby was about two months..."

France sat down, hugging Romano's back, while staring at the little tombstone he made. He nuzzled his chin against Romano's hair. "Merci... I don't think I would have gone out of there as fast as I did without you..."

"It took a month and a half, though..."

"A month and a half is shorter than a year." He rubbed his cheek against the maroon colored hair. "You called Spain to pick you up, didn't you? You were released earlier than me, after all..."

"Yes..."

"He didn't come see me..."'

"He was mad out of his mind at you. I was having trouble convincing him to not go see you!"

France only chuckled. "Thank you for visiting me."

"...You're the father... I wouldn't ignore you... I don't... I mean... I can't say that I hate you... Completely... Not anymore..."

"You're so strong... I wouldn't have been able to handle this like you..."

"That's because it was rape..."

"...Let me take you home..."

"...Thanks... For the ride, I mean."

"No problem... I love you..."

"...I can't share that feeling..."

"I know... But I still love you..."

"I know..."

The ride to Spain was fairly short, seeing how the fetus was buried at the border of France, almost Spain.

Some things are forgotten, but they can never forget this.

APHAPHAPH

**LOOK FOR "Conquered" NEXT! IT'S THE NEXT SERIES OF THIS SAGA! Please?**

I came up with this baby idea after about half of this fic was done, so I went with the original ending, and then I put up a bunch of other chapters leading to this one.

And also, having a siren go off for testing while playing Silent Hill... Not fun.


End file.
